My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love
by YaotomeShinju
Summary: Draco dan Hermione yang menjadi ketua murid Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh mereka, mengalami banyak kejadian yang membuat keduanya saling bersaing, namun justru membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Minna, CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! : :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Owned by JK Rowling.

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **Hai, ini fic-ku yang pertama, jadi kalo masih ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi ya. Ceritanya tentang Draco, Hermione, dan karakter Harry Potter lainnya yang melanjutkan tahun ke tujuhnya di Hogwarts, setelah perang dengan Voldemort. Di sini status darah udah di hapus, hubungan Slytherin sama Gryffindor juga udah membaik walaupun masih ada persaingan. Oia, di sini Draco sama Hermione jadi Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Hmm.. apalagi yah? Duh bingung, mendingan baca sendiri aja deh ya. Happy read all :))

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

Pagi itu, Hermione bangun dengan perasaan suntuk. Ia masih mengantuk karena semalam begadang untuk menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasi tentang 'Mengubah Sebuah Kursi Menjadi Seekor Merak' sepanjang satu setengah meter. Sebenarnya Hermione telah menyelesaikan tugas itu dari seminggu yang lalu. Hanya saja, kemarin seseorang – entah benar atau tidak – tanpa sengaja menumpahkan segelas coklat panas pada perkamen tugasnya, saat ia sedang memeriksa tugas itu.

Hermione menghela nafas, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dari situ Hermione dapat melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian 200 meter. Saat ini, ia adalah ketua murid, sehingga mengharuskannya tinggal di ruang ketua murid yang memang terletak pada menara tertinggi yang ada di Hogwarts. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat pipinya terasa sejuk.

"Hei Granger, apa kau sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Hermione segera memakai jubah tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina, wajah – yang menurut gadis-gadis – mempesona, tubuh yang atletis, dan saat ini tengah menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya. Draco Malfoy. Si Pangeran Slytherin, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang tampan, sang _Cassanova_, dan julukan-julukan lain dari – yang menurut Hermione – gadis tak berotak yang memujanya. Dia adalah si Ketua Murid laki-laki, dan dialah yang telah menumpahkan segelas coklat panas ke atas tugas Hermione itu.

"Sudah, kau sudah lihat sendiri kan? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Hmm... buatkan sarapan untukku." kata Draco, dan cengirannya bertambah lebar saat mengatakan itu.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini peri-rumah apa?" kata Hermione marah. "Lagian kan kau bisa turun ke Aula Besar dan mendapatkan sarapan di sana!" lanjutnya.

"_Well_, aku belum mandi dan aku sangat lapar 'sekarang'" kata Draco lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'.

Hermione mendengus, tapi ia berjalan ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Draco. Ia menggoreng telur dan memanggang roti, ia juga membuat coklat panas. Dan semuanya ia buat untuk dua porsi.

"Hei.. mengapa kau membuat sarapan dalam dua porsi, Granger?" tanya Draco saat Hermione mengantarkan sarapannya ke Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid.

"Yang satunya lagi untukku." jawab Hermione datar.

"Bukannya kau turun ke Aula?" tanya Draco lagi, dan pertanyaannya kali ini membuat Hermione sedikit sebal.

"Aku tidak ke Aula pagi ini, 'seseorang' telah merusak tugasku, jadi aku masih harus memeriksa lagi apakah tugasku itu sudah sesuai atau belum." kata Hermione ketus dan dengan wajah cemberut. Draco menyeringai lebar ketika Hermione mengatakan hal tersebut, dan itu membuat si Ketua Murid perempuan semakin kesal.

Hermione duduk di sebelah Draco untuk memakan sarapannya, sampai ia menyadari satu hal. Draco tidak memakai baju atasan, alias bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis. Ia hanya memakai celana training panjang berwarna hijau silver. Sebenarnya, Hemione sudah cukup sering melihat penampilan Draco yang seperti itu sejak mereka berbagi ruang Ketua Murid. Tapi tetap saja, Hermione jengah melihatnya.

Ia masih menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang-benar-saja-kau, sampai Draco menoleh kepadanya. "Apa?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menggeleng seolah ada nyamuk yang berterbangan di atas kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak bisa berpakaian yang err.. lebih tertutup?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berkata, "Itu hak personalku kan? Kau tak berhak mengaturku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Dan lagi…" Draco menggantung kalimatnya, membuat alis Hermione terangkat. "Kau pasti menikmatinya bukan? Di luar sana banyak gadis yang akan membunuhmu, jika mereka tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Setiap hari lagi." lanjut Draco sambil memamerkan seringai mengejek. Hermione mengeluarkan suara seolah mau muntah sebelum akhirnya menyantap sarapannya.

"Granger?" kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" jawab Hermione.

"Bagaimana kabar si Weasley?" tanya Draco yang membuat Hermione tersedak sarapannya. Kemudian Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa kau? Tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Ron? Emm.. atau kau bertanya tentang Ginny?" tanya Hermione agak sedikit ragu tentang siapa yang dimaksud Draco.

"_Well_, aku bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan si Weasley yang laki-laki. Aku jarang melihatmu bersama dia akhir-akhir ini." kata Draco.

"Huh, apa pedulimu!" kata Hermione ketus lalu menyuap lagi roti isi telurnya. Suasanapun menjadi hening. "Kami sudah putus." lanjut Hermione pelan.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian pasangan yang bagus untuk dikerjai." kata Draco cuek, dan kali ini membuat Hermione mendelik sadis ke arahnya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Draco.

"Maaf?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku rasa kami tidak cocok. Ia sulit sekali diajak serius, sedangkan aku? Aku selalu serius menanggapi apapun. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bercanda loh." terang Hermione dan menambahkan dengan terburu-buru pada kalimat terakhir. "Kami memutuskan untuk tetap bersahabat seperti dulu saja." lanjutnya lagi.

Hermione memandang Draco dengan perasaan heran. Ia bingung, kenapa Draco tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu kepadanya.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan satu alis terangkat. "Teman-temanku sering membicarakan kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya saja, bukan hanya sekedar gosip. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" kata Draco dengan nada mengejek seolah memberikan jawaban kepada pertanyaan Hermione yang tersirat pada wajahnya.

"_Well_, tidak... Hanya saja aku baru tahu kalau anak-anak Slytherin juga sangat suka bergosip. Yang laki-lakinya terutama." sindir Hermione.

"Kau pikir aku peduli padamu? Hah, seperti tidak ada seseorang yang lebih baik untuk dipedulikan saja." kata Draco dengan tatapan mencela. Dan saat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, Draco menyeringai lebar. Seringai yang menurut Hermione sangat-sangat menyebalkan, namun mempesona bagi gadis-gadis lain.

"Sudah, aku mau mandi. Selamat memeriksa tugas _Miss_ Granger." kata Draco sambil tersenyum jahil sebelum ia bangkit berdiri untuk pergi, mandi. Hermione mendengus kesal melihatnya.

-o0o-

Hermione sudah berada di kelas Transfigurasi bersama dengan yang lainnya. Ia duduk di antara Harry dan Ron seperti biasa. Ia berhasil memeriksa tugas-tugasnya di saat-saat terakhir. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu dengan sangat baik dan detail. Hanya saja, memang sudah sifat Hermione yang selalu merasa ada yang kurang ia jelaskan pada tugas itu. Dan ia menginginka tugas-tugasnya sempurna.

"Duh, tugasku payah. Aku bingung menjelaskan tata cara megubah kursi itu dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Aku sampai memperbesar tulisanku, dan itu terlihat menyedihkan." keluh Ron.

"Aku juga, Ron. Tugas ini membuatku pusing." kata Harry.

"Huh, kalian berdua ini. Selalu saja seperti biasa. Tugas apa sih memangnya yang tidak membuat kalian pusing?" kata Hermione sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah... mungkin. Kau juga pasti seperti biasa Hermione, menghasilkan tugas dengan penjelasan yang lengkap dan detail." kata Harry mengerling Hermione.

"Oh, jangan lupa. Yang akan menghasilkan nilai _Outstanding_." sambung Ron sambil nyengir.

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka berdua benar. Semuanya tetap seperti biasa, persahabatan mereka masih berjalan baik, walaupun Ron dan Hermione sudah putus dan sempat bertengkar hebat waktu itu, tapi mereka tetap bersahabat, seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan – walaupun memang masih ada yang mengganjal, tapi Hermione yakin akan baik-baik saja. Dan hal baiknya, saat ini hidup mereka lebih tenang tanpa adanya teror dari Voldemort. Harry masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny, dan Ginny masih meminta pendapat dari Hermione. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Namun ada hal yang mengusik Hermione, ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Tentu saja, ia kini adalah Ketua Murid. Ia tidak tinggal lagi di asrama Gryffindor – walaupun ia masih di perbolehkan untuk menginap di sana. Ia harus tinggal di ruang Ketua Murid dan tidur di kamar yang ada di ruang itu. Dan lagi, ia harus berbagi ruangan dengan Draco Malfoy. Musuh bebuyutannya dari kelas satu. Draco memang bersikap 'sedikit' lebih baik kepada Hermione sekarang. Tapi ia masih tetap menyebalkan dan terus mengganggunya seperti dulu dan kadang-kadang juga menggodanya – Hermione memutar matanya mengingat hal itu. Dan Hermione merasa akan ada sedikit perubahan dalam hidupnya karena si Slytherin itu.

"Hermione... kau melamun?" tanya Ron sambil melambaikan tangannya di depanwajah Hermione.

"Oh, sedikit.." jawab Hermione.

"Haaah.. pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu saja." kata Ron

"Tapi kau suka kan pada gadis-gadis bodoh itu... lagian aku tidak melamunkan sebuah kisah cinta seperti yang mereka lakukan, Ron." kata Hermione dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Kudengar, kau dekat lagi dengan Lavender Brown. Bukankah dia termasuk gadis-gadis seperti itu?" tanya Hermione, dan senyumnya semakin melebar sekarang.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Ron gugup.

"Ah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, di sini kan gosip cepat sekali menyebar. Cepat sekali kau melupakanku, Ron. Kau tahu? Kau menyakiti hatiku. Hahaha..." kata Hermione lagi. Ia tertawa sekarang.

"Apa?" kata Ron, ia tampak sangat kaget dengan perkataan Hermione barusan**.**

"Ssst... McGonagal datang." kata Harry memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Pembicaraan merekapun terhenti dan mereka mulai belajar yang diawali dengan mengumpulkan tugas yang mereka kerjakan – dengan sindiran bagi mereka yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tidak cukup baik. Kemudian, mereka mulai mempraktekan tugas itu dan beberapa murid menciptakan kehebohan karena kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, seperti membuat kursi itu memiliki ekor dan kaki, alih-alih merak. Dan kursi itu berlari kesana-kemari dan menabrak banyak sekali barang-barang dengan tak terkendali, sehingga beberapa murid menjerit ketakutan saat kursi itu berlari ke arah mereka., dan suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Hermione!" panggil seseorang saat pelajaran Transfigurasi usai. Tampak seseorang berambut merah menyala berusaha keluar dari kerumunan murid-murid lainnya. Ron.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku mau bicara soal yang tadi." jawab Ron.

"Hmm...?" sahut Hermione singkat.

"Umm... apa kau benar-benar sakit hati?" tanya Ron lagi. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya seketika saat Ron bertanya. Tapi kemudian Hermione memasang wajah ceria.

"Oh Ron... aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku hanya menggodamu."jawab Hermione.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar... kau tahukan? Dengan Lavender..." kata Ron gugup.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Lalu ia berkata, "Ia, aku tahu kok."

"Lalu, menurutmu? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron ragu.

"Yah... Lavender memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi dia tetap gadis yang baik Ron. Ia juga sangat menyayangimu." terang Hermione.

"Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. Tapi hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat ia mengatakan hal itu, namun segera ditepis oleh Hermione.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Hermione dengan sebuah buku yang tebal. "Aww..!" jerit Hermione. Dan saat ia membalikkan badannya, tampak sosok seseorang yang membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini.

"Hei Malfoy, seenaknya saja kau!" kata Ron, mencoba membela Hermione.

"Ah... maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku harus mengingatkan nona yang satu ini, kalau sekarang adalah saatnya ia bertugas patroli bersamaku." kata Draco datar.

"Seperti kau peduli dengan patroli dan tugas-tugasmu sebagai Ketua Murid saja!" bentak Ron.

"Yah, memang tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau disalahkan saat ada yang melanggar peraturan karena _kami_ tidak patroli gara-gara Nona-Kebanggaan-Gryffindor yang satu ini sedang asik berduaan." kata Malfoy sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya.

Ron sudah mau marah dan memaki Draco saat Hermione menahannya. "Sudah Ron. Abaikan saja omongannya, aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Hermione menenangkan Ron, kemudian ia pergi bersama Draco untuk melakukan patroli.

"Dasar Ferret!" umpat Ron.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan disepanjang lorong Hogwarts. Setelah memastikan mereka sudah jauh dari jangkauan penglihatan maupun pendengaran Ron, Draco mulai bicara.

"Kau membiarkan Weasley dengan Brown? Kau ini sok baik, sok tegar atau memang kau bodoh sih? Pada akhirnya kau pasti akan menangis juga nantinya, lihat saja." ejek Draco.

"Cowok-cowok Slytherin memang tukang gosip ya ternyata, dan tukang nguping" balas Hermione dingin.

"Hah! Aku bertaruh. Kau pasti akan menangis kalau kau sudah melihat mereka jalan berdua dan menunjukkan kemesraan di antara mereka." kata Draco.

"Dan aku berjanji pada diriku agar tidak melakukan hal itu." tantang Hermione.

"Oh, baiklah... jadi kita benar-benar bertaruh ya?" tanya Draco

"Siapa takut." jawab Hermione.

"Dan kau jangan menyesal nantinya." kata Draco lagi.

-o0o-

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid. Ia lelah sekali. Seharian ini guru-guru di Hogwarts sedang tidak bersahabat, mereka semua memberikan pelajaran yang cukup rumit dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Belum lagi tugas sebagai ketua murid untuk menjaga ketertiban di sekolah, ditambah dengan tantangan dari Draco yang mau tidak mau membuatnya kepikiran. Hermione yang tadinya sudah _sangat _yakin bahwa dirinya sudah bisa merelakan Ron, sekarang menjadi sedikit ragu.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sanggup? "_Ya._" Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berkata demikian.

"_Secepat itu?_" kata bagian dari dirinya yang satu lagi.

"_Ya_" katanya lagi.

"_Tidakkah kau ingat saat-saat kalian masih bersama dulu?_" tanya suara itu lagi.

"_Tentu saja. Tapi..._" ada jawaban, tapi menggantung di tengah-tengah.

"_Kau masih mengingatnya kan?_"

"_Ia, tapi aku..._"

"_Kau masih belum melupakannya. Belum benar-benar melupakannya. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan._"

"_Menjelaskan apa?_"

"_Kau tidak akan benar-benar baik-baik saja_."

"AARRRRGHHHH..." Hermione menjerit frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara. "Kau mau membuat rambutmu tampak seperti sarang burung ya? Kupikir seperti semak saja sudah cukup mengerikan." lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek yang dapat membuat seseorang langsung menghajarnya bila tak mampu menahan emosi.

Hermione membalikkan badannya, dan ia menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Hermione.

Senyum Draco sekarang berubah menjadi senyum sinis kepadanya, "Sudah, mengaku kalah saja." kata Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia bingung.

"Soal taruhan yang tadi" kata Draco lagi, dengan senyuman yang kian melebar di wajahnya.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia menunduk. "Tidak akan." katanya pelan. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan jari-jarinya saling mencengkram erat. Ia mulai merasa marah karena Draco mengungkit-ungkit hal yang ingin ia buang dari pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Draco seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar apa yang barusan Hermione ucapkan.

"TIDAK AKAN!" bentak Hermione kepada Draco. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia lelah.

"_Well_, kau akan menyesal nanti." kata Draco tenang sambil terus tersenyum kepada Hermione.

"Menyesal kenapa?" tanya Hermione sinis, ia mendelik ke arah Draco. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Karna kau akan kalah." kata Draco tepat di telinga Hermione, dan suaranya hanya berupa bisikan. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione berdiri tiba-tiba, tepat saat Draco duduk. Draco dengan santai meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas sandaran sofa. "TIDAK. TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH, MALFOY. TIDAK AKAN! KAU AKAN LIHAT NANTI!" Hermione sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya, meninggalkan Draco di Ruang Rekreasi sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh." kata Draco setelah Hermione masuk ke kamar.

-o0o-

Draco menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap dinding yang di baliknya adalah kamar si Ketua Murid perempuan sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat senang, hari ini ia mengganggu Hermione habis-habisan. Membuatnya marah adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Draco.

Ia sengaja bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan si Weasley itu tadi pagi. Tapi, ia tidak mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Ekspresi gadis itu datar. Tapi Draco tidak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah Hermione tadi pagi. Jadi, ia mencoba mengomporinya dengan taruhan tentang apakah ia sanggup melihat mantannya itu dengan gadis lain yang notabenenya adalah mantan si cowok sebelum dengan Hermione. Dan reaksinya di luar dugaan. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah dan kepikiran, namun ia masih tetap berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Namun Draco terus saja memancing Hermione. Sampai akhirnya, emosi si gadis meledak. Draco semakin yakin dirinya akan menang.

Draco jadi teringat, saat Hermione bicara pada Ron sewaktu pelajaran Transfigurasi. Tadi ia duduk di belakang The Golden Trio Hogwarts, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Dan ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Menurutnya, dari awal Hermione sudah memancing di air keruh. Ia mencoba menggoda Ron dengan bicara tentang Lavender. Wajahnya memang terlihat biasa – terlihat bahagia malah – tapi Draco menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada ekspresi Hermione. Belum lagi saat Hermione mencoba meyakinkan Ron bahwa akan dia baik-baik saja walaupun Ron kembali pada Lavender. Dan Ron terus saja bertanya pada Hermione untuk meyakinkan Hermione dan dirinya – tentu saja – bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Dasar gadis bodoh." kata Draco, dan cowok tidak peka. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Draco melepas jubahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan mata dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah. Tapi ia tersenyum sendiri. Ia sedang merencanakan apa yang akan diinginkannya dari Hermione sebagai hadiah , ia sudah sangat yakin akan menang. Dan Draco akan memastikan hal itu.

-o0o-

**Notes** : Huaaah... setelah segala daya dan upaya yang dikerahkan, juga dengan linangan darah dan airmata. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga (lebay, padahal baru 1 chapter). Oia, di sini Lavender Brown nggak mati kayak yang di film Harry Potter ketujuh. Gomen juga nih kalo masih banyak kesalahan, _New Comer _soalnya .V. Dimohon juga ya kritik dan sarannya. Chapter keduanya, masih belum tau kapan. Baru mulai proses, sama tergantung review-nya. Jadi jangan lupa, di klik Review-nya yah... pleaseeeee *tampang memelas. Hehehe :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan situasi seluruhnya milik Bunda Jo tercinta

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **Chapter kedua. Bener-bener nggak nyangka, jadi niat beneran bikin fanfic. Moga-moga aja terus bertahan ampe tamat yah...

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

Draco tersentak bangun. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, matahari sudah lumayan tinggi pagi itu. Draco bergegas mandi, ia melihat si Ketua Murid perempuan sudah tidak ada. "Sial!" rutuk Draco dalam hati.

Selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera turun ke Aula Besar agar tidak ketinggalan sarapan. Di Aula, Draco melihat Hermione sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja Gryffindor. Draco menatapnya dengan kesal, tapi Hermione berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan terus melanjutkan sarapannya. Draco duduk di meja Slytherin dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Hei _mate_, kau hampir saja ketinggalan sarapan." kata Blaise Zabini sambil menepuk pundak Draco.

"Yeah Blaise, dan aku akan menghukum seseorang yang membuatku mengalami ini." kata Draco kesal.

"Wah... pagi-pagi sudah ada yang membuatmu kesal rupanya. Siapa memangnya?" tanya Blaise.

"Si Nona-Sok-Tahu dari Gryffindor itu." jawab Draco dengan wajah siap membunuh.

"Hahaha... santai _mate_. Jangan bunuh dia, kan sayang kalau mengingat wajahnya yang cantik itu. Memang apa sih yang dia lakukan padamu?" kata Blaise santai.

Draco menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan mencela. "Cih, cantik apanya? Dia tidak membangunkanku pagi ini. Aku benar-benar nyaris kesiangan gara-gara dia." kata Draco lagi.

"_Well_ Draco, dia memang 'cantik'. Yah, setidaknya dia punya pesona tersendiri, dan – Hei! Kau bilang apa tadi? – dia tidak membangunkanmu? Memangnya dia biasa melakukan itu?" tanya Blaise dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kau bodoh sekali Blaise. Ya, dia biasa melakukan itu. Kalau dia sedang bangun lebih pagi." kata Draco. Ia mulai malas dengan percakapan ini, karena arah pembicaraanya sudah mulai berubah.

"Beruntung sekali kau! Bisakah kau memintanya membangunkan aku juga?" tanya Blaise dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

"Boleh saja, kalau kau mau dikutuk dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan olehnya." kata Draco lagi. Dan kali ini si Ketua Murid laki-laki sudah benar-benar tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan itu lagi.

Draco melihat Hermione bangun dari meja makan dan meninggalkan aula besar. Dan ia tahu kemana Hermione akan pergi. Kelas Aritmanchy. Karena Draco juga akan ke sana nanti. Ia akan menghukum Hermione, dan itu akan lebih mudah untuk dilakukan – mengingat baik Potter maupun Weasley tidak ada yang mengikuti kelas itu. Draco segera mempercepat makannya untuk menyusul Hermione.

"Masih merajuk, Granger?" tanya Draco saat dia berhasil menyusul Hermione.

Hermione yang hendak membuka pintu kelas terlonjak kaget. "Mau apa kau Malfoy?" tanya Hermione curiga setelah ia pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"_Well_, kau membuatku hampir telat pagi ini, Granger. Tentu saja aku ingin menghukummu." kata Draco dengan wajah cuek.

"Menghukumku? Itu kan salahmu sendiri, Malfoy. Buktinya kemarin kau bisa bangun sendiri tanpa harus kubangunkan." kata Hermione datar.

"Kemarin adalah kemarin Granger. Dan sekarang _kau_ harus dihukum." desis Draco.

Hermione memutar matanya kemudian berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. "Huh, omong kos..." kata-kata Hermione terputus karena Draco telah menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding kemudian menghimpitnya.  
>"Jangan main-main denganku, Granger. Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya." kata Draco lagi.<p>

Hermione merasa wajahnya mulai memerah karena ia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan si Slytherin itu.

"Ma.. mau apa kau Malfoy?" tanya Hermione terbata.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku mau menghukummu." bisik Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya semakin merah saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Draco menggelitik pipinya.

Draco tersenyum melihat reaksi Hermione. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipi Hermione yang lembut. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hermione, mebuat Hermione merasa akan pingsan. Dan saat Draco mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ketua murid perempuan, Hermione mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga sampai Draco terhuyung mundur. Tapi tangan Draco sempat meraih tangan Hermione dan menariknya sampai punggung Hermione bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Draco.

"Jangan sampai terulang lagi Granger, atau..." bisik Draco, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedang Hermione bergidik ngeri dan segera melepaskan diri dari Draco. Tak mau mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat Draco.

Draco tersenyum senang saat Hermione masuk ke kelas. Ia tahu ancamannya sudah cukup untuk membuat si ketua murid perempuan berhenti merajuk padanya. Tapi ia ingin membuat Hermion semakin tak berkutik.

-o0o-

Hermione sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, di situ hanya ada dirinya dan Ginny. Murid-murid yang lain sedang makan siang di Aula.

"Kau ada masalah apa sih Mione?" tanya Ginny. Ia bingung melihat Hermione sejak tadi, mengajaknya makan lebih awal, mengajaknya ke ruang rekreasi yang sepi, dan setelah semua itu, Hermione hanya diam dan gelisah sambil sesekali menggumamkan keluhan yang tidak bisa Ginny dengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada Gin." jawab Hermione.

"Lalu apa alasanmu mengajakku kesini." tanya Ginny lagi.

"Loh, ini kan asramamu?" Hermione balik bertanya pada Ginny dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, kenapa saat tidak ada orang?" kata Ginny mulai tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri." sahut Hermione pelan.

"Dari siapa? Dari Tuan Tampan itu?" tanya Ginny menggoda.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Dari Malfoy, memang siapa lagi?" tanya Ginny lagi, dan sekarang wajahnya tersungging senyuman jahil.

Hermione mendengus mendengar kata-kata Ginny. Hermione memang gelisah karena Draco. Bukan, bukan gelisah seperti yang mungkin Ginny pikirkan. Ia gelisah karena Draco terus saja menggangunya seharian ini. Sepertinya, apa yang di lakukan oleh Draco pagi itu di depan kelas Aritmanchy belum cukup menurut si Ferret sial itu.

Draco dengan sengaja duduk di sebelah Hermione sepanjang pelajaran, dan itu tidak hanya berlaku di pelajaran Aritmanchy saja. Tapi di _semua_ mata pelajaran. Murid-murid yang lain sampai terheran-heran karena tak biasanya si Pangeran Slytherin duduk di sebelah Hermione yang selalu mencari tempat duduk di depan – biasanya Draco duduk di belakang.

Selain itu, Draco selalu saja mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membisikkan ancaman-ancamannya kepada Hermione. Dan itu membuat Hermione merasa sangat-sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ya, memang karena Malfoy. Tapi itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan." kata Hermione.

"Memang apa yang kubayangkan?" kata Ginny sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya – yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Hermione pada Malfoy.

"Kau pasti membayangkan ada _sesuatu_ antara aku dan Malfoy. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak, oke." kata Hermione malas.

"Oh, ayolah Mione. Setelah kau putus dengan kakakku, kau harus punya cowok baru kan." kata Ginny dengan suara merayu.

"Memang, tapi bukan Malfoy. Dan jangan bahas dia lagi Ginny, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengannya setiap hari. Berhadapan dengan Troll yang mengamuk mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan." kata Hermione mulai kesal.

"Baiklah Hermione, lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu dulu." kata Ginny mengalah.

Sementara itu di Aula besar, Draco tidak melihat Hermione di meja Gryffindor. Ia menyeringai mengetahui hal itu. Ia tahu kalau Hermione sengaja menghindarinya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai ia tidak jera juga." gumam Draco.

"_Mate_, kau melihat apa sih?" tanya Blaise.

"Tidak ada." jawab Draco.

"Hei, kok Granger tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Blaise dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak melakukan _apapun,_ Blaise." kata Draco, ia tak suka dengan nada bicara Blaise.

"Masa? Tidak mungkin ia tidak ada jika kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dan lagi seharian ini kau duduk di sebelahnya saat pelajaran. Mencurigakan." kata Blaise dengan tatapan curiga.

"Huh, memang kau pikir aku melakukan apa padanya?" kata Draco balik bertanya.

"_Well,_ mungkin 'menciumnya'" jawab Blaise nakal.

Draco menyemburkan jus labu kuningnya yang mengenai wajah seorang anak kelas tiga, tapi Draco tak peduli. "Kau gila ya! Aku tak melakukan itu." kata Draco.

"Tidak atau belum? Ekspresimu mencurigakan _mate_. Lagipula kau tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu bukan?" goda Blaise lagi.

"Ia mendorongku tadi." kata Draco datar.

"Aahhh..." kata Blaise sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

-o0o-

Hermione masuk dengan langkah gontai ke Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid. Dan ia terkejut melihat Draco yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa walaupun ia sudah menduga akan adanya pewaris Malfoy itu – _well_, mereka memang berbagi ruangan kan. Draco masih mengenakan seragamnya, tapi kemejanya sudah tak terkancing lagi, dan dasinya sudah terkulai di sampingnya.

Draco menatap Hermione seperti ular yang sedang melihat mangsanya. "Bagaimana harimu, Granger?" tanya Draco. Sebenarnya, tanpa harus bertanyapun Draco sudah tahu kalau hari ini Hermione mengalami hari yang menyebalkan, karena tentu saja, Draco sendirilah penyebabnya.

Hermione membuang muka mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Dan saat Hermione berbalik hendak marah pada Draco, ia melihat Draco bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Seketika itu juga, Hermione merasa wajahnya memerah. Ia teringat kejadian di depan kelas Aritmanchy.

Melihat perubahan wajah Hermione yang memerah saat melihat dirinya bangkit dari sofa, Draco dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Ada apa, Granger?" tanyanya.

Hermione terlihat panik, "Ti..tidak ada, Malfoy."jawab Hermione gugup.

"Tapi, wajahmu..." kata Draco saat tiba di depan Hermione. "emm... memerah" lanjut Draco dengan suara berbisik tepat di telinga Hermione.

Hermione gelagapan dan secara refleks ia mundur dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!" dengan nada membentak sebelum ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Draco tersenyum melihat pintu kamar Hermione yang terbanting menutup. "Sepertinya kau takut sekali Granger? Aku akan benar-benar menciummu kalau kau menyulitkanku" kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

Di kamar Hermione, Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah meja rias lalu duduk. Ia memandang cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang masih merona. "Apa sih yang dipikirkan si Ferret kurang ajar itu? Dan lagi itu hanya masalah sepele. Aku hanya tidak membangunkannya tadi pagi, memangnya dia tidak bisa bangun sendiri!" marah Hermione kepada pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menjerit frustasi. "Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia yang jadi ketua murid laki-laki?"

Hermione bangun, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Dan tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian tadi pagi saat ia berada di depan kelas Aritmanchy muncul. Tapi ia membayangkan dirinya yang tidak mendorong Draco. Wajah Hermione memerah lagi, dan ia menampar pipinya sendiri dengan keras. "Awww.." jerit Hermione.

"Duh, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus." keluh Hermione lagi.

-o0o-

Bulan sudah memasuki bulan Februari, dan suasana di Hogwarts mulai sedikit ramai karena suatu hal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena hari Valentine. Beberapa anak perempuan sibuk memikirkan tentang coklat yang akan di berikan pada pacarnya dan tentang bagaimana mendapatkan pacar bagi yang masih menjomblo. Belum lagi, Hogwarts akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa untuk Valentine kali ini. Sudah pasti akan ada banyak sekali Ramuan Cinta yang beredar secara ilegal mengingat betapa antusiasnya para murid dalam menyambut Valentine. Dan tugas ketua muridlah untuk mengatasi hal itu.

"Haaah... Valentine. Kita pasti akan sibuk sekali nanti." kata Hermione. Ia sedang duduk di sofa Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid sambil menikmati cemilan. Draco Malfoy sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Siang itu mereka sedang tidak ada jam pelajaran, dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan ketua murid.

"Yah, pasti akan ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang akan membuatku kerepotan." jawab Draco santai.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan mencela. "Bukan itu maksudku Malfoy. Pasti akan ada banyak sekali Ramuan cinta yang beredar." kata Hermione lagi.

"Dan aku juga harus berhati-hati pada setiap coklat yang akan kuterima" kata Draco.

"Percaya diri sekali kau?" kata Hermione dengan nada menyindir.

"Tentu saja, mengingat betapa populernya diriku." jawab Draco sembil memamerkan seringai kebangsaannya. "Tapi kurasa kau harus berhati-hati juga Granger. Kudengar McLaggen juga sedang berusaha memberimu Ramuan Cinta." kata Draco lagi, dan kali ini wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah yang serius.

Hermione segera teringat kepada Cormac McLaggen yang seasrama dengannya. Cowok itu memang sudah mengejarnya sejak mereka masih di kelas enam. Cowok sombong itu penasaran pada Hermione karena pernah meninggalkannya di Pesta Slughorn waktu itu.

"_Well_ terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku akan berhati-hati." kata Hermione.

Draco mengangkat bahu."Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya tidak mau menanggung malu melihat patnerku bertindak tidak karuan karena pengaruh ramuan." kata Draco cuek.

"Oh terserah kau saja." kata Hermione malas.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak membuat coklat, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Aku membuatnya kok. Untuk Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, dan Luna." terang Hermione.

"_Ron_? Si Weasley? Kau membuatkan coklat untuknya?" tanya Draco heran.

"Ia, memang kenapa sih? Dia kan sahabatku." jawab Hermione enteng.

"Tapi dia kan _mantan_mu." jelas Draco.

"Oh ayolah, dia _sahabat_ku sekarang – dulu juga begitu." kata Hermione berusaha tenang.

"Terserah, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Draco.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kau tidak memberikan coklat untukku?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Untuk apa, kan katanya kau pasti dapat banyak coklat dari gadis-gadis di luar sana." jawab Hermione.

Draco tersenyum mengejek. "Yah, memang sih. Tapi apa kau tidak mau memberiku coklat terima kasih karena sudah menjagamu?" tanya Draco yang membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau sih. Tapi ingat pada taruhan kita. Itu masih berlaku, Granger." kata Draco sambil berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan ketua murid.

Hermione tidak jadi memasukkan kue kering yang ia pegang ke dalam mulutnya, tangannya terhenti di udara saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Draco. Beberapa hari ini Hermione sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu, karena Draco sudah tidak pernah membahasnya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Draco berkata seperti itu, dan mau tidak mau Hermione kepikiran akan hal itu. Tapi Hermione mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati cemilan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sore itu, tiba-tiba Profesor McGonaggal memanggil Hermione dan Draco. "Kalian harus bertugas saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade minggu ini. Jadi kalian harus pergi berdua." kata McGonaggal.

"Apa? Kenapa harus?" jerit Hermione.

"Mengingat kita harus mengantisipasi atau lebih tepatnya memperkecil masuknya Ramuan Cinta yang mungkin akan dibeli di Hogsmeade nanti. Jadi kalian harus melakukannya, _Miss_ Granger." jelas McGonaggal membuat Hermione terdiam pasrah.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian mengerti. Dan tolong laksanakan tugas itu sebaik mungkin." kata McGonaggal lagi.

"_Yes_ Profesor" kata Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

Setelah McGonaggal pergi Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan lelah. "Oh... mimpi apa aku semalam?" kata Hermione frustasi.

"Hmm... sepertinya kau mimpi indah semalam." kata Draco pura-pura berpikir.

"Kau bercanda ya? Ini pasti hari tersialku." kata Hermione dengan nada mengejek. Draco memamerkan seringainya yang membuat Hermione muak dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi ternyata si pangeran Slytherin malah mengikutinya ke asrama ketua murid. Hermione meliriknya dengan tatapan sebal, tapi Draco berjalan dengan santai dengan wajah penuh percaya diri yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menoleh dua kali.

"Kau ikut pesta dansa nanti, Granger?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" tanya Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

Draco ikut berhenti dan menatap patnernya itu. "Oh, ayolah Granger. Memangnya kau tuli apa?" kata Draco sambil memutar matanya.

Hermione menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak berminat."

"Oh, begitu." kata Draco seolah paham. Dan saat Hermione berjalan lagi, Draco melanjutkan, "atau..."

"Atau apa?" Hermione berhenti lagi, kemudian menatap Draco gusar.

Draco mengangkat bahu,"Atau kau berharap si Weasley itu akan mengajakmu, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Demi Merlin. Tidak, Malfoy! Aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Dan, ahhhh... aku tahu, kau pasti mau mengingatkanku tentang taruhan itu kan? Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak lupa! Dan aku juga tidak akan kalah. Ingat itu!" kata Hermione marah kemudian meninggalkan Draco yang hanya tersenyum.

-o0o-

Hari minggu yang tidak diinginkan Hermione pun tiba. Ia harus pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama oarang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di dunia. Draco Malfoy. Hermione sengaja menghindari Draco beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak pulang ke asrama ketua murid dan malah mengungsi di asrama Gryffindor. Tapi sekarang, ia berdiri di depan gerbang dan menunggu si-pirang-congkak-yang-menyebalkan itu.

"Merindukanku, Granger." tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan Hermione.

Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"_You wish, _Malfoy." kata Hermione malas.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak kembali ke asrama sejak hari itu, Granger. Menghindariku ya?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione hanya menggumam tidak jelas seperti "Itu kau sudah tahu." kemudian mendengus jengkel. Draco hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hermione.

Mereka kemudian berpatroli mengawasi murid-murid yang sedang berbelanja. Mereka sangat sibuk memperhatikan ke toko mana para siswi itu pergi – terutama yang ke toko lelucon Zonko.

"Granger, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Kau bisa patroli sendiri kan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba membuat hermione melempar pandang mencela kepadanya. "Benar-benar hanya sebentar." kata Draco lagi.

"Terserah." sahut Hermione singkat. Draco pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Setelah Draco pergi, Hermione melanjutkan lagi mengawasi murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ada sesseorang yangmenepuk punggungnya.

"Hai Hermione!" sapa Ginny. Di belakang Ginny ada seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Hermione dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai Mione, kau patroli sendirian?" tanya Harry. Ia terlihat membawa beberapa belanjaan, yang diyakini Hermione sebagai belanjaan milik Ginny.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Harry. " jawab Hermione.

"Kemana Malfoy?" tanya Harry lagi, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari si pirang.

"Oh, dia bilang dia mau pergi sebentar." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Kalian juga hanya berdua? Mana Ron?" lanjutnya.

Ginny dan Harry terdiam mendengar perkataan Hermione dan kemudian saling pandang. "Ron tidak ikut Mione, dia pergi bersama err... Lavender." kata Ginny takut-takut dan Harry hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Oh." jawab Hermione singkat. Tapi ia merasa hatinya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras.

"Hai Malfoy! Darimana saja kau?" kata Harry tiba-tiba sambil memandang ke arah belakang Hermione. Dan benar saja, Draco sudah kembali sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"Hanya sedikit berbelanja, Potter." jawab Draco singkat.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan Mione sendirian." kata Harry.

"Aku hanya sebentar kok." sahut Draco lagi tapi dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Oh sudahlah, kami pergi dulu ya. Kalian lanjutkan patroli kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang." kata Ginny menarik lengan Harry sambil memandang Hermione dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Setelah Ginny dan Harry pergi, Draco dan Hermione melanjutkan patroli mereka. Dan kali ini mereka mulai menggeledah belanjaan para murid dan menemukan beberapa Ramuan Cinta, dan semakin siang, hasil geledahan mereka semakin banyak.

Akhirnya, Hermione dan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi, mereka masih melanjutkan penggeledahan di depan pintu Hogwarts.

"Mereka itu tidak percaya pada diri mereka sendiri ya? Kenapa sih harus menggunakan ini semua?" tanya Hermione sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepala melihat banyaknya Ramuan Cinta yang berhasil mereka sita.

"Yah, mungkin." jawab Draco tidak peduli sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya menatap Draco, kemudian matanya tertuju pada belanjaan Draco yang terbilang cukup banyak untuk ukuran cowok.

"Kau ingin jadi bintang pesta ya?" sindir Hermione dengan satu alis terangkat.

Draco menatap belanjaannya. "Tentu saja. Aku harus tampil mempesona." kata Draco dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Hermione mendengus keras.

Dan saat Hermione mulai fokus ke arah barang-barang sitaannya. Draco menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. Hermione yang menyadari tatapan Draco menoleh pada Draco. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi ke pesta, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah kubilang kan." kata Hermione yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah botol-botol Ramuan cinta – yang disamarkan menjadi botol obat batuk, dll. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kenapa sih, kau menanyakan itu terus? Memangnya kau mau mengajakku?" tanya Hermione.

"_Well_, aku kasihan saja pada McLaggen. Dia pasti sangat mengharapkanmu." jawab Draco dengan tatapan penuh belas kasih.

Hermione mendengus."Terimakasih atas perhatianmu pada McLaggen. Dan kau sendiri akan ke pesta bersama siapa, Raja Pesta?" tanya Hermione setengah mengejek.

"Hmm... aku belum memutuskan. Soalnya banyak gadis yang mengajakku sih." kata Draco.

"Oh sudahlah... aku sudah malas mendengarmu membanggakan diri." kata Hermione malas. "Lebih baik kita bawa barang-barang ini ke McGonaggal sekarang." lanjutnya. Dan merekapun pergi ke kantor McGonaggal.

Setelah mereka memberikan barang-barang 'jarahan' mereka kepada McGonaggal, yang disambut dengan tatapan puas sang Kepala Sekolah. Mereka kembali ke Asrama ketua murid. Dan saat di perjalanan menuju asrama, mereka berdua melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mereka berdua _shock_. Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown sedang berduaan di lorong yang agak sepi. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, mereka berdua berciuman.

Langkah Hermione terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya, dan Draco, ia tampak melihat Hermione dengan tatapan khawatir. Tiba-tiba Hermione berlari pergi meninggalkan semuanya, dan secara refleks, Draco mengejarnya.

Hermione berlari ke arah bangku taman, dan Draco melihatnya duduk di bangku itu. Menangis. Secara perlahan, Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Dapat dilihatnya bahu gadis itu bergetar. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Hermione, tangannya dengan canggung membelai punggung Hermione, berusaha menenangkannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau seperti ini..." kata Hermione sesegukan. "Aku pikir aku su-sudah bisa melupakannya." lanjutnya. "Ta-tapi saat melihatnya tadi, di sini rasanya sakit sekali." kata Hermione sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. "Aku memang bodoh!. aku memang bod..." kalimat Hermione terhenti karena jari Draco menempel di bibirnya, menyuruhnya diam.

Kemudian Draco merangkul pundak Hermione dan kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menangis. Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Draco. Menumpahkan segala perasaan sedihnya di pundak pemuda Slytherin itu.

Sampai saat si Ketua Murid perempuan merasa lebih tenang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap patnernya, kemudian berkata, "Kau mau apa Malfoy?"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Kau menang, aku kalah. Taruhan itu... kau ingat?" jelas Hermione.

"Oh, itu. Hanya sesuatu yang simpel, Granger." jawab Draco, matanya tampak menerawang.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Pergi dan jadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti, Granger."

-o0o-

**Notes: **Wah.. selesai juga chapter duanya. Yang ini lebih panjang dari chapter 1nya loh... hehehe. Oia, seneng banget deh liat reviewnya... makasih banget semuaaaa... jadi makin semangat. Tapi buat chapter 3 kayanya bakal ditunda updatenya, mau ujian praktek soalnya. Jadi mau fokus dulu. _Gomenasai. _Oia jangan lupa diklik _review_-nya yah. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan situasi seluruhnya milik Bunda Jo tercinta

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **Ini dia chapter tentang pesta dansa untuk pairing Draco-Hermione yang kalian tunggu-tunggu *kepedean. Happy read and preview :))

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

"Pergi dan jadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti, Granger." kata Draco lirih.

Hermione terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut si Slytherin. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco dan mengerjap-mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyerap kata-kata Draco barusan.

"Jawab aku Granger, jangan malah pasang wajah bodoh begitu." kata Draco, membuat Hermione segera pulih dari keterkejutannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia memegang kening si Ketua Murid laki-laki, membandingkan suhunya dengan suhu di keningnya sendiri.

"Tidak demam." kata Hermione beberapa saat kemudian.

Draco memutar matanya dan berkata, "Memang tidak, dasar gadis bodoh." Kemudian ia menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya.

"_Well, _atas alasan apa aku harus mau, Malfoy?" kata Hermione sinis. Tersinggung dengan perkataan Draco yang menyebut dirinya bodoh.

"Satu, kau kalah Granger. Seperti yang kau bilang barusan. Dan ini sebagai hadiah kemenanganku." kata Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dan yang kedua, kau tidak mau kan kalau si Weasley itu mengira kau tidak datang karena menangisinya dengan si Brown itu?" lanjutnya. Kali ini dengan nada mengejek dan seringai sinisnya.

"Kenapa harus itu sih yang kau minta?" kata Hermione malas.

"Karena hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan sebagai hadiah untukku… mungkin." kata Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Dan itu yang aku inginkan." desisnya dengan senyum nakal.

Hermione hanya melipat tangan dan cemberut mendengar perkataan Draco barusan. Ia berpaling dan menatap langit sore dengan semburat kemerahan yang mulai menghiasinya. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman.

Draco menatapnya lembut, "Kau masih sedih?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah... aku masih merasakan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dan Draco kembali menarik gadis Gryffindor itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Biarkan saja, nanti perlahan-lahan semuanya akan membaik." hibur Draco secara mengejutkan, ia sendiri bingung bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan semacam itu.

Hermione diam saja di dalam pelukkan Draco, tidak menjawab maupun berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kau masih marah padaku Granger?" tanya Draco, dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Hermione. Draco tersenyum. "Kau mau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Draco lagi.

Kali ini Hermione mengangguk. "Itu suatu keharusan untukku kan?" gumam Hermione pelan.

-o0o-

"Malfooooyyy... banguuuuuunnn..." teriak Hermione sambil menggedor pintu kamar Draco. Tak ada jawaban. Hermione mencoba membuka pintunya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Hermione masuk ke kamar Draco dan mendapati sang Pangeran Slytherin masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya dan hanya memakai celana tidurnya – seperti kebiasaanya, dan selimutnya berada sebatas mata kakinya.

Hermione duduk di tepi tempat tidur si Ketua Murid laki-laki dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. "Draco Malfoy, bangun... Hei, ayo bangun!" kata Hermione masih sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Draco. Tapi Draco masih tidak bergeming.

"Malfoy! Kau susah sekali sih dibangunkan!" kata Hermione mulai tak sabar. Draco mulai membuka matanya, dan Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Draco duduk sambil merenggangkan tangannya, tiba-tiba ia merangkul Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Hermione terkesiap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?" bentak Hermione sambil melepaskan diri dan bangkit dari tempat tidur patnernya itu.

Draco hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu menguap dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Hermione memperhatikannya namun tetap waspada, Draco yang hanya memakai celana tidurnya, dengan rambut berantakan dan mata masih agak bengkak dan setengah terpejam – pengaruh dari bangun tidur. Tampak sangat lucu, bahkan tampak mempesona dan errr... seksi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau segera bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Kita tidak akan sarapan di Aula, mengingat kita sudah sangat telat karena kau susah dibangunkan." jawab Hemione cepat dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berharap Draco tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia sedang memandangi pemuda Slytherin itu.

Hermione baru akan berbalik pergi ketika Draco menarik tangannya. Memaksa wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Draco sendiri. Abu-abu bertemu coklat. Mata kelabu itu menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau _kau _dari tadi memandangi_ku_." kata Draco dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Kenapa? Apa aku mempesona ketika bangun tidur? Apa aku terlihat seksi? Atau... apa aku 'menggairahkan' pada saat seperti ini?"kata Draco lagi, kali ini ada kilatan menggoda pada matanya.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah. Namun Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak maju mendekati Hermione. Draco mencondongkan wajahnya untuk melihat Hermione lebih dekat. Gadis itu gelagapan dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Bibir Draco bergerak kearah telinga Hermione, membuat gadis itu berdebar setengah mati, sebelum berkata. "Ayo kita sarapan."

Draco segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid, meninggalkan gadis yang masih terbengong-bengong itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Oh ia, Malfoy" kata Hermione saat mereka sedang sarapan di Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid. Draco menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ketua Murid perempuan. "Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku belum punya gaun untuk pesta nanti."

Draco memutar matanya. "Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah aku mengajakmu kan Granger? Dan kau baru membicarakan itu sekarang." sindir Draco.

"Aku lupa. Benar-benar lupa. Dan aku tidak sempat untuk membelinya kalaupun aku ingat." kata Hermione lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya." kata Draco.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudia ia kembali dengan membawa tas belanjaan. Ia kemudia melempar tas itu kepada Hermione. "Itu gaunmu." kata Draco menjawab tatapan bingung dari Hermione.

"Ap... Maksudku, kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Hermione, masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saat ke Hogsmeade." jawab Draco singkat.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menatap Draco kesal. "Jadi kau sudah menyiapkannya? Kau be-"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan menang." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Si Putri Gryffindor tercengang melihatnya. "Aku sudah selesai sarapan, sekarang aku mau bersiap-siap untuk kelas pertama hari ini." katanya lagi sambil berbalik menuju kamarnya.

-o0o-

"Pagi Mione, kau terlambat sekali pagi ini, sampai tidak ikut sarapan di Aula." kata Ginny melihat Hermione baru datang di kelas Ramuan pagi itu.

"Ya... si pangeran tidur itu sulit sekali dibangunkan." gerutu Hermione sambil melirik Draco yang sedang bersama-sama anak Slytherin yang lainnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Malfoy?" tanya Ginny.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" Hermione balik bertanya dengan ketus. Ginny hanya terkikik melihat Hermione yang cemberut. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hermione semakin sebal.

Namun, sebelum Ginny dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Slughorn sudah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, pagi yang cerah bukan?" kata Slughorn berbasa-basi. "Dan untuk menyambut pagi yang indah ini, kita akan membuat Ramuan Lekat." kata Slughorn lagi yang disambut dengan pandangan tertarik dari para siswa. "Ramuan ini sejenis dengan Ramuan Cinta. Hanya saja, efeknya mempunyai sedikit perbedaan. Jika Ramuan Cinta berpengaruh pada akal sehat, Ramuan Lekat lebih secara fisik." lanjut Slughorn.

Beberapa murid mulai berkasak-kusuk mengenai ramuan ini. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang ramuan ini?" tanya Slughorn. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga olehnya – bahkan mungkin seisi kelas – teracung tangan mungil milik Hermione Granger, si Ketua Murid perempuan.

"_Yes_, _Miss_ Granger." kata Slughorn mempersilahkan.

"Ramuan ini memang sedikit mirip dengan Ramuan Cinta. Tetapi, ramuan ini tidak membuat pemakainya menjadi tergila-gila tak terkendali kepada si pemberi sebagaimana efek Ramuan Cinta. Ramuan ini hanya mebuat si pemakai menjadi – kalau tidak bisa dikendalikan – tak bisa jauh dari orang pertama yang ia lihat setelah memakai ramuan tersebut. Tubuhnya akan bergerak mendekati orang tersebut tanpa disadari, tapi selama si pemakai dapat mengendalikan diri, efeknya cukup bisa diatasi. Penggunaannya bisa dengan diminum atau cukup dioles ke tubuh, efeknya tetap sama kuat." jawab Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas dan membuat seisi kelas terbengong-bengong.

"Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor." teriak Slughorn senang yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari murid Gryffindor. "Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk kalian membuatnya, kerjakan dengan teliti, karena pengerjaannya cukup rumit. Waktu kalian satu jam." lanjut Slughorn, dan seluruh siswa langsung bergerak mengambil bahan dan peralatan untuk segera mengerjakan ramuan tersebut.

Saat pengerjaan, seperti yang biasa terjadi, beberapa murid mulai melancarkan aksi intip mengintip kuali orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Tampak Harry yang tengah kerepotan dengan ramuannya, ia cukup frustasi karena cara pembuatan ramuan tersebut tidak ada di buku ramuan 'Pangeran Berdarah Campuran-nya'. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengandalkan intruksi dari buku resminya saja – yang menurutnya tidak akurat.

Sedangkan Hermione, ia tidak menemukan kesulitan sama sekali dalam pembuatan ramuan tersebut. Dan saat ini, ia tengah menyelesaikan proses akhirnya. Dilihatnya warna ramuan tersebut sudah sewarna kelopak bunga matahari, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk membuat ramuan itu berwarna keemasan. Si Ketua Murid perempuan memasukkan beberapa batang kayu manis dan hasil yang diinginkannya terlihat.

"Waktu habis." kata Slughorn akhirnya. Ia kemudian berkeliling melihat hasil yang dibuat oleh para siswa, dan ketika sampai di meja Hermione, wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah. "Oh, _Miss_ Granger. Sudah pasti ramuan ini telah mencapai tingkat sempurna dan layak di pakai. Dilihat dari warnanya, oh... Kau memang luar biasa _Miss _Granger." katanya dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. "Dua puluh poin lagi untuk Gryffindor." katanya lagi.

Hermione tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya guru ramuannya berbicara lagi, "Dan untukmu _Miss_, kau berhak mendapatkan satu botol penuh ramuan hasil pekerjaanmu ini." Membuat beberapa murid perempuan menatap iri kepada Hermione.

"Terima kasih,_ Sir_." kata Hermione sopan. Tetapi wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedang senang.

Bel berdering dan para siswa beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Ramuan. Saat meninggalkan kelas, Hermione melihat Draco sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Membuat Hermione segera memalingkan wajah dan menarik Ginny pergi.

-o0o-

"Hermione, lihat PR Astronomi dong." pinta Harry sambil nyengir memelas kepada Hermione. Saat ini, Hermione tengah menghabiskan sore di Ruang Rekreasi asrama Gryffindor.

"Aku juga dong. Sulit sekali nih." tambah Ron dengan tatapan yang tak kalah memelas.

"Ugh... kalian ini memang kebiasaan." kata Hermione sebal, tapi ia tetap memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Harry dan Ron.

"Demi celana dalam Merlin, kapan sih kalian bisa berhenti mengandalkan Hermione?" bela Ginny.

"Ya ampun Gin, ini memang sulit sekali..." jawab Ron masih dengan tatapan memelas yang di sambut dengan dengusan Ginny. Sedangkan Harry, ia memilih menyalin tugas Hermione dengan tenang dan tanpa komentar. Menghindari omelan.

Di sela-sela 'mengerjakan tugasnya', Harry menoleh ke Hermione dan bertanya, "Kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk pesta nanti, Mione?"

Hermione menatap si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dengan sedikit malu-malu. "Sudah" jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Ginny tertarik.

Hermione menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Malfoy." jawabnya lagi, dan kali ini suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan tapi cukup jelas untuk di dengar teman-temannya.

"Apa?" kali ini Ron yang bersuara, dan dari suaranya tampak bahwa ia tidak setuju akan hal ini. "Kau bilang siapa tadi?" tanyanya untuk memperjelas.

"Draco Malfoy." desis Hermione, kali ini ia menatap Ron dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau gila ya, Mione! Memangnya tidak ada cowok lain? Kenapa harus dia sih!" kata Ron mulai memprotes.

"_Semuanya kan gara-gara kau, Ronald Weasley"_ rutuk Hermione dalam hati. "Memangnya seharusnya aku berpasangan dengan siapa _Mr_. Weasley? Si McLaggen itu?" tanya Hermione dengan nada kesal.

"_Well_, a-aku tidak bilang McLaggen. Tapi bukan si Ferret itu juga, Mione." jawab Ron gugup.

"Oh... jadi aku harusnya tidak datang dengan siapapun, begitu? Sedangkan kalian enak-enakan dengan pasangan masing-masing, aku harus duduk di pinggir sendirian seperti kambing congek?" kata Hermione, ia sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia merasa sendirian, mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, ia merasa ditinggal oleh mereka.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud..." kalimat Ron terpotong karena dilihatnya Hermione sudah memanjat lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

Dan di asrama Ketua Murid, Draco dibuat bingung dengan Hermione yang datang dengan wajah kesal dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang diiringi bantingan pintu.

Paginya, kekesalan Hermione belum juga mereda. Ia bergegas pergi setelah membangunkan Draco. Di sepanjang jalan menuju Aula, Hermione diganggu oleh beberapa murid perempuan yang berusaha merayunya agar memberikan Ramuan Lekat miliknya untuk menggaet cowok yang diinginkan menjadi pasangan di pesta Valentine nanti, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hermione ditambah semprotan kekesalannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Harry dan Ron sedang mencari Hermione untuk – sebenarnya hanya Ron saja – meminta maaf setelah diceramahi yang di lengkapi oleh omelan dari Ginny, tentang Hermione yang kesepian karena kedua sahabatnya itu mulai sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri dan tentang tidak ada salahnya kalau Hermione datang dengan Draco Malfoy.

Draco baru saja keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid, saat dilihatnya Harry dan Ron berdiri di depan lukisan.

"Hai, Malfoy." sapa Harry canggung. "Kau lihat Hermione tidak?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Harry. "Bukankah kalian 'sahabatnya'? Kenapa tanya padaku?" tanya Draco dengan nada menyindir.

"_Well_, kan kau yang seasrama dengannya sekarang, dan lagi ia sedang marah pada kami. Dan kami di sini untuk err... minta maaf." jawab Harry gugup.

"Sudah kuduga." kata Draco, membuat Ron sedikit kesal. "Semalam ia datang dengan wajah kesal dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Dan oh... apa aku sudah bilang kalau dia membanting pintu." lanjut Draco, dan kali ini ia menatap Ron, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu bertambah kesal.

"Makanya kami ke sini untuk minta maaf." kata Harry lagi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang kalian perbuat sampai dia marah?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya pergi ke pesta dengan_mu_." jawab Ron sambil memberi Draco _Death Glare_.

"Bukan urusanmu sebenarnya dia pergi dengan siapa,Weasley." celetuk Draco ketus.

"Urusan_ku_ kalau dia perginya dengan_mu._" balas Ron.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Sudahlah!" kata Harry mulai tidak sabar. Kedua pemuda itu sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kami disini hanya untuk minta maaf pada Hermione, Malfoy, bukan untuk ribut denganmu." lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau." sahut Draco tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kami pergi Malfoy. Oh ia... aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Harry, membuat Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya – Harry Potter meminta tolong kepada Draco Malfoy? "Tolong jaga Hermione, untuk kami, untukku. Dia adalah – sudah seperti – saudara perempuan kami yang berharga." kata Harry dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Well_, baiklah. Tapi Potter, tolong kau juga lebih sering perhatikan dia." kata Draco akhirnya yang disambut dengan senyuman Harry.

-o0o-

Akhirnya, hari Valentine yang ditungu-tunggu pun tiba. Sejak sarapan, siswa Hogwarts sudah melancarkan aksi 'memberikan coklat' kepada incaran mereka. Hermione sedang menuju ke Asrama Gryffindor, ia hendak memberikan coklat kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dan hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan untuk persiapan pesta nanti malam.

Sesampainya di Asrama Gryffindor, Hermione mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada di Ruang Rekreasi. Dilihatnya, Harry dan Ginny sedang duduk berdua di sofa, Neville sedang duduk di depan perapian, sedangkan Ron – Hermione menghela napas melihatnya – sedang duduk di atas karpet berdua dengan Lavender Brown.

"Hai_ guys_." sapa Hermione kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Coba tebak, apa yang dibuat oleh Peri Cinta untuk kalian semua." kata Hermione sambil nyengir.

"Hmm... coba kutebak." kata Ginny pura-pura berpikir. "Pasti coklat." lanjutnya dengan cengiran senang.

"Hahaha... kau benar sekali, Gin." kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Dan secara otomatis sahabat-sahabatnya langsung mengerubunginya untuk mendapatkan coklat.

"Wah ini enak sekali, Mione." kata Ron yang langsung memakan coklatnya. Membuat Hermione tersenyum senang.

"Hermione, bisa aku bicara berdua denganmu sebentar." kata Lavender gugup. Hermione hanya mengangguk, dan mereka menuju pojok ruangan dimana tak akan ada yang akan mendengar mereka.

"Mione, aku ingin err... memberimu ini." kata Lavender sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat. Hermione menatapnya bingung. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena err... membiarkan Ron kembali kepadaku." kata Lavender lagi.

"Oh Lav, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Lagipula, aku melakukannya karena menurutku kau gadis yang baik untuk Ron." kata Hermione akhirnya – dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak hati kepada gadis di depannya.

"Ia... tapi itu pasti suatu hal yang berat untuk dilakukan." kata Lavender sambil menunduk.

"Yah, tapi itu bukan masalah, selama kalian bahagia." kata Hermione lagi. Kemudian Hermione merangkul Lavender kembali ke tempat kawan-kawan mereka berkumpul.

"Hei Lav, kau mau coba coklat ini? Enak loh." kata Ron menawarkan coklat dari Hermione kepada Lavender.

"Ya." kata Lavender sambil mengangguk senang.

"Mione, kau jadi pergi ke pesta dengan si 'Pangeran tampan'?" kata Ginny membuat Harry tersedak.

"Jadi." jawab Hermione singkat.

"Tampan? Apa maksudmu Ginny." kata Harry dengan nada mencela.

"_Well_, dia memang tampan kan?" kata Ginny dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Harry cemberut. "Oh ayolah Harry, kau lebih tampan darinya." kata Ginny geli melihat pacarnya itu ngambek.

"Siapa sih maksud kalian?" tanya Lavender bingung.

"Itu loh, Lav. Hermione akan pergi ke pesta nati malam dengan Draco Malfoy, si Pangeran Slytherin." kata Ginny sambil melirik Hermione jahil.

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, Mione." kata Lavender lagi, kali ini pacar Ron itu ikut tersenyum jahil seperti Ginny.

"Oh sudahlah, itu bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan juga. Malah akan lebih baik kalau bukan dengan dia." celetuk Ron dengan nada menghina yang disambut dengan pelototan Ginny dan Lavender yang membuatnya langsung diam.

"Yasudah, aku mau kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat. _Bye _semua" kata Hermione yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Di depan lukisn Nyonya Gemuk, Hermione bertemu dengan McLaggen. "Hai Mione, aku dari tadi mencarimu. Ternyata kau di sini." kata McLaggen.

"Ada apa memangnya kau mencariku?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." kata McLaggen lagi sambil menyodorkan bungkusan – yang diduga – berisi coklat. Ia kemudian melihat coklat yang ada di tangan Hermione. "Err... dari siapa coklat itu?" tanya McLaggen curiga.

"Dari Lavender, terima kasih Mac." kata Hermione sopan.

Dan saat Hermione berjalan pergi. "Uh-oh Hermione." panggilnya membuat Hermione menoleh. "Kau mau pergi ke pesta bersamaku nanti malam?" tanya McLaggen lagi.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Maaf Mac, tapi aku sudah punya pasangan untuk nanti malam." kata Hermione lagi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan McLaggen sendirian.

Sesampainya di Asrama Ketua Murid, Hermione tidak mendapati keberadaan Draco. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia menaruh coklat pemberian McLaggen dan Lavender ke atas meja riasnya. Kemudian ia melihat gaun pemberian Draco digantung di depan lemari pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan tertidur.

Hermione terbangun saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Orang itu berteriak-teriak di depan pintu menyuruhnya bangun. Begitu membuka pintu, tampak Draco Malfoy yang sudah brepakaian rapi dan mengenakan jubah pestanya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini. Bukannya siap-siap, malah tidur." omel Draco.

"Duh, kau cerewet sekali, Malfoy." kata Hermione. Kemudian matanya menangkap tumpukkan coklat di meja. "Kau panen rupanya." lanjut Hermione.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku tidak mau memakannya. Setelah kuperiksa, semua coklat itu positif mengandung Ramuan Cinta." kata Draco sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Hmm... begitu. Bisa kau periksa coklat itu juga?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk coklat dari McLaggen yang berada di atas meja riasnya.

"Yang mana? Dua-duanya?" tanya Draco karena di tempat yang ditunjuk Hermione ada dua coklat.

"Tidak, yang ini saja. Ini dari McLaggen." kata Hermione mengambil coklat dari McLaggen dan menyodorkannya kepada Draco.

"Kalau yang itu?" tanya Draco sembil melirik coklat yang satu lagi.

"Itu dari Lavender." jawab Hermione singkat.

"Oh, pacar si Weasley itu mau menyogokmu ya?" kata Draco dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Malfoy. Dia gadis yang baik." kata Hermione membela Lavender dan Draco hanya mengangkat bahu.

Saat Hermione sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi, terdengar suara Draco, "Ya ampun Granger, si McLaggen itu gila ya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa sih memangnya?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Dia ingin meracunimu atau apa? Coklat ini mengandung Ramuan Cinta yang dosisnya cukup untuk seluruh siswa Hogwarts." kata si Ketua Murid laki-laki dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa? Dia mau membuatku jatuh cinta atau membunuhku?" kata Hermione kaget dan dengan tatapan horor yang sama.

"Yasudahlah Granger, itu kau urus nanti. Sekarang kau siap-siap, aku berangkat duluan. Oke?" kata Draco sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Key..." gumam Hermione pelan.

-o0o-

Hermione baru saja selesai bersiap-siap, dan sekarang ia sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun pemberian Draco terlihat sangat pas dan melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Gaun itu berwarna hijau kecoklatan, tanpa lengan, tanpa hiasan apapun – entah berlian atau manik-manik – yang menempel pada gaun itu, dengan rok pendek di depan, namun memanjang ke belakang. Dan pada saat berjalan, gaun itu akan melambai anggun. "Sangat indah" pikir Hermione.

Sebagai pelengkap gaun itu, Hermione memakai _high heels_ dan kalung berwarna silver. Sedangkan rambutnya, ia gelung ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai dan membingkai wajahnya. Ia juga memakai mahkota daun untuk menghias rambutnya itu. Hermione merasa seperti peri Slytherin, mengingat perpaduan warna yang ia pakai.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Ia bergegas menuju Aula Besar. Tetapi, saat di depan ruang Ketua Murid, ia melihat Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, dan Luna sedang menunggunya.

"Wah Mione, kau cantik sekali." seru Ginny begitu melihat Hermione.

"Ia, kau sangat-sangat cantik malam ini." kata Lavender menambahkan.

Hermione hanya tersenyum senang mendengar semua pujian itu. Ia kemudian menatap Harry dan Ron. Harry tampak tersenyum kepadanya, dan Ron tampak melongo menatapnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dibanding saat kau menghadiri _Yulle Ball_, Mione." kata Harry, masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya, hanya saja kau pergi dengan si Ferret itu. Akan merusak pemandangan pastinya." kata Ron sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka pasti akan tampak sangat serasi." kata Luna dengan suaranya yang seperti melamun dan disambut dengan dengusan Ron.

"Makasih Lun. Oia, ini coklat untukmu. Aku belum sempat memberikannya tadi."kata Hermione.

"Terimakasih Hermione, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kurasa sang pangeran sudah tidak sabar menunggu." kata Luna lagi.

Mereka semua-pun pergi ke Aula Besar bersama-sama. Di Aula Besar, Draco sedang menunggu Hermione sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau kenapa sih _mate_?" tanya Blaise Zabini.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." sahut Draco singkat.

"Siapa sih, Draco? Sampai kau tegang begitu." tanya Pansy yang saat ini menjadi pasangan Blaise.

Draco hanya menarik napas dalam dan menjawab, "Hermione Granger."

"Hah? Apa? Kau berpasangan dengan si Tuan Putri?" tanya Blaise kaget.

"Memangnya dia mau?" sahut Pansy.

"Ya, tentu saja dia mau. Memangnya siapa yang berani menolak Draco Malfoy?" jawab Draco kesal dengan pertanyaan meragukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan pada saat Draco menoleh lagi ke arah pintu, ia melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya berada di depan pintu Aula.

"_Mate, your princess is coming_" kata Blaise.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan mata terbelalak dan tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka. Menurutnya, gadis Gryffindor itu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, dan gaun yang ia belikan, tampak sangat pas dikenakan oleh gadis itu. Seolah-olah hanya dibuat untuknya. Saat Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang menatapnya, Draco menggelengkan kepala dan segera menutupnya, kemudian menghampiri pasangannya malam ini.

"Waw Granger. Tak kusangka, gaun itu terlihat cocok untukmu." kata Draco dengan wajah yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Yah, tapi aku terlihat seperti peri Slytherin. Lihat saja warnanya." kata Hermione sambil memandangi gaunnya, membuat Draco terkekeh.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik." bisik Draco tepat di telinga Hermione, membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, suara musik mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Terlihat beberapa pasangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa.

"_Shall we_?" tanya Draco mengulurkan tangan dengan tubuh membungkuk.

Hermione langsung menyambut tangan Draco, dan mereka-pun ikut turun ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa.

-o0o-

**Notes**: Gomen minna, baru bisa update... kemaren-kemaren sibuk banget ujian praktek produktif ampe begadang-begadang, jadi g punya waktu buat nulis deh... Maaf juga ga bisa double chapter updatenya, soalnya masih harus ngurusin ujian-ujian yang lainnya. Buat chapter selanjutnya, tentu aja tentang pestanya pasangan Dramione hehehe *udah punya rencana adegan bagus buat di tulis. Tungguin ya, dan jangan lupa klik R-E-V-I-E-W di bawah ini... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan situasi seluruhnya milik Bunda Jo tercinta

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, ini lanjutan pesta dansanya Hermione dan Draco. Let's enjoy read it and don't forget to preview too ^^V

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

"Malfoy, aku mau minum." pinta Hermione dengan wajah yang sangat lelah.

"Tidak, aku masih mau berdansa." kata Draco tanpa memperdulikan permohonan Hermione.

"Ayolah Malfoy... aku sudah letih, aku ingin duduk dan minum." pinta Hermione lagi.

Draco menatap hermione dengan tatapan tidak setuju, membuat gadis itu mendengus jengkel. "Kita sudah berdansa dua puluh lagu non-stop, kau tahu itu? Kakiku serasa mau copot, dan kau masih tidak mengizinkanku istirahat?" kata Hermione dengan nada mencela.

"Tidak." sahut Draco sambil memamerkan seringai menyebalkannya. Hermione hanya menghela napas, kemudian matanya beralih menatap teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di pinggir lantai dansa. Dilihatnya Ginny dan Lavender yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya, Ron yang menahan geli melihat langkah dansanya yang sudah mulai tertatih-tatih, Harry dan Neville yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, dan Luna yang seperti melihat hal paling menakjubkan di dunia.

Hermione memfokuskan pandangannya menatap Harry, si Ketua Murid perempuan mencoba meminta pertolongan melalui tatapannya itu. Tapi, yang dimintai pertolongan hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng lemah dan mengangkat bahu. Hermione menghela napas lagi.

Kali ini, ia ganti menatap dengan tajam patner dansanya yang-tidak-punya-perasaan itu. Hermione akan berusaha untuk memberontak, ia mulai berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan milik patner pirangnya. Akan tetapi, genggaman si pirang malah semakin erat, dan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Hermione juga menarik pinggang gadis itu semakin mendekat, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Dan seringainya itu kembali terkembang.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione dan kemudian berbisik, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur dariku, Granger." membuat Hermione melempar pandang mencela terhadap Draco.

Hermione, akhirnya, dengan pasrah melanjutkan dansanya dengan sang pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian.

BRUUKKK!

Hermione terjatuh karena kelelahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa Granger?" tanya Draco sedikit khawatir.

"Aku lelah, Malfoy." kata Hermione menatapnya tajam. Draco hanya hanya menyeringai, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Hermione melihat Draco menyeringai sejak mereka berdua mulai berdansa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Draco sebelum ia menggendong Hermione ala _bridal style_, seperti pangeran yang menggendong tuan putri.

"AAAAAAA...!" jerit Hermione. "Malfoy, turunkan aku!"

"Katanya kau lelah?" tanya Draco memasang wajah bingung, tapi di mata kelabunya itu, Hermione melihat kilatan menggoda.

"Tapi... aku bisa jalan sendiri. Dan ini... ini sangat... sangat mengerikan." kata Hermione dangan wajah ngeri.

Tetapi, seakan tak mendengar ucapan gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu, Draco terus berjalan keluar Aula sambil mendekapnya, menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang terus saja menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah terkejut dan ingin tahu.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid, Draco menurunkan Hermione ke atas sofa, dan Hermione langsung menyandarkan badannya. Lelah.

"Kau tahu? Digendong seperti itu sangat mengerikan. Mengingatkanku akan terbang." kata Hermione dengan wajah shock dan takut. Draco hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Hermione.

"Huh, kau benar-benar gila, Malfoy." kata Hermione. "Pertama, kau terus saja mengajakku berdansa dan sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Lalu, kau mengendongku seperti tadi. Tidakkah kau sadar? Semua mata memandang kita tadi." lanjutnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Sedangkan, pria yang sedang diomelinya itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa sambil menatapnya dan terus tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu terus, Malfoy." cela Hermione.

"Kau ini, dari tadi terus saja mengeluh. Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak menikmati pestanya." tanya Draco, ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

Kaget atas perubahan ekspresi Draco yang mendadak, Hermione menjawab dengan gugup, "Bu-bukan begitu, tapi dari tadi kita berdansa terus." Ia takut menyinggung Draco.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka berdansa denganku?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Ti-tidak Malfoy. Aku hanya lelah terus-terusan berdansa. Tadi aku cu-cukup senang kok. Tidak terlalu buruk, hanya saja..." kalimat Hermione terputus, karena Slytherin yang di sebelahnya sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha... Sudah, akui saja kalau kau suka berdansa denganku. Sangat-sangat menyukainya, ya kan? Hahahahaha..." kata Draco di sela-sela tawanya.

Hermione cemberut dan membuang mukanya. "Ayolah, jangan merajuk. Aku hanya bercanda." bujuk Draco.

"Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy." kata Hermione, membuat Draco terkekeh.

"Mau dansa lagi?" tiba-tiba Draco bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Kau gila ya Malfoy? Memangnya yang tadi kurang cukup apa?" Draco hanya tersenyum dan tangannya masih tetap terulur.

"Aku lelah." kata Hermione. Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada musik" lanjut Hermione, kini mata Draco memberi isyarat kepada Hermione untuk meraih tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Malfoy." kata Hermione, sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia bangun dan meraih tangan Draco. Mereka pun mulai berdansa lagi.

"Ini aneh, berdansa tanpa musik?" Hermione mulai memprotes. "Ssst..." bisik Draco.

Mereka berdua berdansa mengelilingi Ruang Rekreasi. Akhirnya, setelah lima kali putaran, gerakan mereka mulai melambat. Kedua tangan Hermione sekarang mengalungi leher Draco, dan tangan Draco, dua-duanya melingkari pinggang Hermione, kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Oh, ini sangat konyol." kata Hermione.

"Ayolah Granger, jangan protes terus." cela Draco.

Mereka terus melanjutkan dansa mereka, sampai Hermione merasa Draco menatapnya. Saat ia menatap balik, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, membuat gadis itu merasakan hembusan nafas sang pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Lalu Draco berbisik "Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Granger." lalu yang terjadi kemudian adalah sang Pangeran Slytherin mencium bibir milik sang putri Gryffindor.

Hermione sangat terkejut hingga terpaku selama beberapa detik. Setelah kesadarannya pulih, ia mendorong Draco dan segera berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu.

-o0o-

"Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?" kata Hermione setelah berada di dalam kamarnya. "Uuuughh.." ia berjalan ke depan cermin dan mendapati pantulan wajahnya yang saat ini merah padam. Ia perlahan meraba bibirnya, tempat yang tadi dicium oleh Draco.

Wajahnya kembali memanas. Ia dapat kembali merasakan lembutnya bibir Draco saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. "Uuhhh... bagaimana ini? Dasar Ferret bodoh! Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu sih?" Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, kemudian ia sadar kalau ia sudah sangat lelah dan ia pun tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru saja bermimpi, mimpi yang – sebenarnya tidak terlalu – buruk. Ia bermimpi sedang berdansa dengan Draco di Aula Besar, dan Draco menciumnya di depan ratusan pasang mata. Kemudian, Hermione melihat Harry dan Ron menghampirinya dengan wajah marah dan mengatainya penghianat. Sedangkan Draco, tanpa memperdulikan Harry dan Ron, malah menariknya semakin dekat dan terus saja menciuminya.

Hermione menghela napas, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, ia hendak meminum air di dapur. Di luar, ia melihat Draco tertidur di atas sofa Ruang Rekreasi dengan rambut acak-acakan dan masih memakai jubah pestanya yang sebagian besar kancingnya sudah di copot.

Hermione terus berjalan ke dapur untuk melanjutkan niatnya, tetapi, saat ia kembali melewati Ruang Rekreasi, ia berhenti dan memandangi pemuda Malfoy yang tengah tertidur itu. Diangkatnya tongkat sihirnya sambil menggumamkan, "_Accio_ selimut." Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Draco dan menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan rambut pirang Draco yang terjatuh di atas keningnya.

Saat ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya, ada yang menarik tangannya. Hermione membalikkan badannya, dan dilihatnya Draco tengah menatapnya. "Terima kasih, Granger." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." balas Hermione.

Kemudian tanpa diduga, Draco bangkit berdiri, membuat Hermione refleks mundur ke belakang. "Kau belum mengganti bajumu?" tanya Draco.

"Be-belum, kau juga?" jawab Hermione.

"Aku lelah dan langsung tertidur." terang Draco.

"Oh." sahut Hermione singkat. Saat Hermione hendak berbalik lagi, Draco kembali menariknya. Hanya saja, sepertinya tarikannya ini terlalu kuat dan membuat dirinya sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berdua pun jatuh ke atas sofa.

Hening sejenak, mata mereka berdua saling menatap. Dan mungkin karena terbawa suasana, tangan Draco membelai rambut Hermione dan menyelipkannya ke telinga gadis itu. Hermione yang saat itu berada di atas tubuh Draco, merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Dan ketika Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, Hermione menghindar.

"Tidak Malfoy. Tidak..." kata Hermione pelan. Gadis berambut coklat itu bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Lalu ia berbalik menuju kamarnya. Draco yang ditinggal lagi oleh Hermione menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Bodoh kau Draco..." kata Draco kepada dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Paginya, Hermione bangun dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Ia keluar kamar dan hendak membangunkan Ketua Murid laki-laki. Akan tetapi, begitu berada di depan pintu kamar Draco, Hermione ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya. Dan saat Hermione memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Draco, pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampak sang pangeran Slytherin keluar dari kamarnya.

Hermione terlonjak terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja ia tidak reflek berpegang pada dinding. Draco dan Hermione saling menatap selama beberapa saat dan suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Hermione membuka dan menutup mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

Di Aula Besar, Hermione melihat Draco sudah lebih dulu di sana, ia duduk di sebelah Blaise Zabini. Beberapa murid lainnya berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione kemudian Draco. Hermione menatap mereka seolah berkata "Apa kau lihat-lihat, tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang!" dan mereka semua langsung terdiam. Si Ketua Murid perempuan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Pagi Mione...?" sapa Ginny.

"Pagi Gin." balas Hermione.

"Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Ginny dengan ekspresi nakal.

"Apanya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ayolah, Mione. Semalam kau kembali lebih dulu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ginny yang sekarang memasang ekspresi lelah yang di buat-buat.

Hermione tanpa sadar melirik ke arah meja Slytherin, dan tak sengaja matanya dan mata Draco bertemu, membuat pipi Hermione merona lagi.

"Nanti saja." Hermione melihat wajah Ginny yang sudah menunjukkan keinginan untuk memprotes dirinya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Hari ini kan semua mata pelajaran dikosongkan, aku pasti akan cerita padamu Gin." membuat gadis Weasley itu mengangguk.

Sedangkan di meja Slytherin, Draco yang sedang makan diganggu oleh Blaise.

"Hei Draco, semalam kau pamer sekali." kata Blaise membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Mentang-mentang berpasangan dengan Tuan Putri." lanjut Blaise.

Draco hanya tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Akan kuberitahu Pansy kalau kau masih saja iri padaku soal ini."

"Heeeiiii... _mate_, jangan seperti itu..."

"Bilang padaku soal apa, Drake?" tanya Pansy yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Draco dan Blaise. Draco menatap Blaise yang saat ini sudah memberinya pandangan memohon yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Pans." sahut Draco enteng.

"Oh... sepertinya kau tidak dalam _mood_ yang terlalu bagus Drake? Kenapa? Kau kan semalam berhasil berpasangan dengan _The Most Wanted Girl_ di Hogwarts." tanya Pansy.

"Bukan urusanmu, Pans." sahut Draco dingin.

"Kasar sekali ucapanmu padanya _mate._" Blaise membela Pansy.

"Dasar penjilat." sindir Draco dan Blaise hanya tersenyum.

Pansy melihat ke arah Hermione dan Draco secara bergantian. "Jangan bilang kau mengambil kesempatan darinya, Drake?" tanya Pansy dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Draco hanya menatap Pansy dengan tatapan menantang kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, Drakie..." ucap Pansy putus asa. "Kau bodoh." desisnya. Draco menatapnya tak peduli dan kembali menekuni makanannya.

-o0o-

"Ayo Mione, cerita padaku..." desak Ginny. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Ginny di Asrama Gryffindor.

"_Alright _Ginny, sabar." kata Hermione sambil menatapnya lelah.

"Cepat... apa yang terjadi." Ginny semakin mendesak Hermione.

"Baik-baik, semalam aku kelelahan karena, _well_, Malfoy terus menerus mengajakku berdansa tanpa mau berhenti. Lalu, ia menggendongku ke asrama ketua murid."

"Oohhh... Romantisnyaaaa..." pekik Ginny dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hhhhh... lalu ia mengajakku berdansa lagi di Ruang Rekreasi." kata Hermione lagi.

"Terus?" tanya si rambut merah penasaran.

"Ya kami berdansa. Dansa yang aneh, tanpa musik. Lalu..." Hermione sedikit merona sebelum melanjutkan, "sudah, begitu saja."

"Mione, sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan." kata Ginny serius. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak Gin. Hanya seperti itu saja." jawab Hermione sedikit gugup.

"Kau tahu Mione, kau tidak bisa bohong. Terutama padaku. Apa Malfoy melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ginny lagi. Dilihatnya kepala Hermione sedikit tertunduk. "Misalnya... menciummu?" lanjutnya.

Kali ini yang dilihat oleh si gadis Weasley adalah wajah Hermione yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ya Tuhan, Mione! Itukah yang terjadi? Malfoy? Men_cium_mu?" pekik Ginny dan Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Dan bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ginny, membuat Hermione menatapnya seolah gadis itu sudah sinting, tapi ia hanya tersenyum menunggu jawaban Hermione.

"Entahlah, terasa ganjil, tapi... lembut." Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Oohhh Mione, apakan kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Ginny tanpa basa-basi dan si Ketua Murid perempuan melirik sadis padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Ginerva Weasley! Kau berpikir apa sih!" tanya Hermione sedikit emosi.

"Tapi kalian 'berciuman' kan?" tanya Ginny sambil nyengir yang membuat Hermione sebal setengah mati.

"Tapi tidak berarti kami 'jadian' kan?" Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Ginny dengan pertanyaan. "Dan lagi, sejak 'kejadian' itu kami jadi canggung – lebih tepatnya aku sih... Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kalau bertemu dengannya." lanjut Hermione.

"Bersikap saja seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa." saran Ginny.

"Mudah bagimu bicara, Gin. Karena kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau orang yang selama ini selalu berdebat dan bertengkar denganmu – dan cukup menyebalkan menurutmu – tiba-tiba menciummu." keluh Hermione.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Hermione. _Well_, bagaimana kalau..." Ginny menggantung kalimatnya, membuat sang Ketua Murid perempuan penasaran. "Kalau kau meminta tuan muda Malfoy itu bertanggung jawab padamu karena sudah berani menciummu Hermione, dengan menikahimu tentunya. Hahahahaha..." tawa si rambut merah meledak yang justru membuat si rambut coklat memberengut kesal.

"Aku menyesal menceritakan ini padamu!" kata Hermione marah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Mione. Ayolah... jangan ngambek begitu." bujuk Ginny

"Terserahlah! Aku mau kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid saja, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku! Dan ingat! Jangan beritahu Harry ataupun Ron, mengerti?" kata Hermione panjang-lebar.

"_I'll promise_." jawab Ginny yang masih terkikik geli. Kemudian Hermione beranjak pergi dan kembali ke Asrama ketua murid.

-o0o-

Draco sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap perapian sampai Hermione datang. Gadis itu terkejut melihat Draco berada di situ. Draco menatapnya sebelum berdiri menghampiri patnernya itu untuk memberikan penjelasan. Ia melihat Hermione sangat gugup saat ia sudah semakin dekat.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Draco.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu Malfoy." sahut Hermione gugup.

"_Cepat jelaskan padanya Draco." _batin Draco.

Draco melihat wajah Hermione yang mulai memerah lagi – entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Draco melihat wajah Hermine memerah sejak kejadian itu, namun entah kenapa Draco justru menyukai itu.

"_Ayo Draco Malfoy, kau hanya perlu mencari alasan seperti biasa kan." _kata suara dalam hatinya lagi.

"Granger, aku..." kalimat Draco terhenti, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, siap menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Draco. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kaca jendela diketuk – digedor lebih tepatnya, dan seseorang berteriak memanggil, "Oooii.. Dracooooo...". Tampak Blaise Zabini di atas sapu terbangnya sedang memasang cengiran lebar kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu." kata Hermione buru-buru dan langsung pergi. Draco memutar matanya saat melihat Blaise sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Whoa... judes amat kau _mate_." kata Blaise sambil masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi melalui jendela.

"Ada apa?" ulang Draco sekali lagi.

"Emm... tidak ada apa-apa sih _mate,_ aku hanya rindu padamu." kata Blaise masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Draco mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah mau muntah membuat si Zabini terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mau memastikan." kata Blaise lagi, kali ini wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Memastikan apa?" tanya Draco curiga.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Pansy, kalau kau menci-" kalimat yang dilontarkan Blaise dengan semangat terputus karena Draco membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan lanjutkan, atau kau mau kulempar dari sini!" ancam Draco.

Blaise mengangguk dan Draco melepaskan bekapannya. "Baiklah-baiklah... tapi aku mau tanya, itu benar atau tidak?" tanya Blaise sambil duduk di atas sofa.

Draco memandangnya sinis, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menjawab, "Benar." Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Blaise sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan mumpung kau ada di sini, aku mau kau membantuku."

"Membantu apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Membantuku mencari cara menjelaskan kepadanya atau apalah itu, terserah kau. Hubungan kami jadi aneh semenjak itu." kata Draco sambil mengarah ke pintu kamar Hermione.

"Sekarang?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Tidak, Bodoh. Aku butuh kau dan Pansy untuk mebantuku menyusun rencana dan mencari waktu yang tepat." kata Draco mulai habis kesabaran.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang Pansy nanti." kata Blaise akhirnya. Lalu suasana menjadi hening dengan satu penyihir berkulit pucat dan satu penyihir berkulit gelap duduk terdiam menatap perapian.

"_Mate..._" kata penyihir berkulit gelap memecah keheningan, yang hanya di sahuti dengan 'hnn' saja oleh si pucat. "Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjutnya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya dan memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kau-sudah-gila-ya.

"Ayolah, katakan saja." desak Blaise.

"Aku tidak tahu Blaise. Aku belum tahu. Aku merasa sama saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang istimewa." sahut Draco datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya terbawa suasana." jawab Draco.

"Hah! Alasan konyol _mate. _Kau memang ingin kan?_" _ejek Blaise dan Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot memberi penjelasan padanya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak suka bersikap canggung, terlebih ia patnerku. Tak mungkinkan bekerja-sama dengan seseorang dengan suasana canggung?" jelas Draco, dan Blaise Zabini hanya ber-o panjang sebelum akhirnya ia pamit untuk kembali ke Asrama Slytherin.

-o0o-

**Notes : ** _Gomennasai_... chapter keempatnya lebih pendek dibanding yang kemaren . . Abis Shinju agak bingung bikin chapie yang ini, buntu ide. Udah gitu bentrok sama UAS dan UN produktif. Jdi Shinju juga bingung mau ngelanjutin apa belajar -3- . Tapi akhirnya selesai juga, walau mungkin kurang memuaskan reader yah... Shinju bakal usahain chapter depan bakal lebih baik lagi. Mau makasih juga sama atacchan dan Rey619 yang rajin banget review, buat reviewer yang lain juga makasiiiihhhh banget, buat silent reader juga. Tapi pliiiisssss banget, di review yah... Shinju butuh banget pedapat, saran, dan kritik kalian. So? Diklik tombol review di bawah ini ya... :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan situasi seluruhnya milik Bunda Jo tercinta

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **Huaaaa... Gomeeeennn baru bisa update, ceritanya udah di bikin dari sebelum UN dan udah rencana mau upload sebelum UN juga. Tapi ternyata pas udah nyampe tengah tiba-tiba buntu ide dan berlanjut sampe UN udah kelar... dan karena udah update... mind to RnR? :))

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

"Kau sudah punya rencana _mate_?" tanya Blaise saat pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Draco yang sudah setengah tertidur langsung segar karena pertanyaan Blaise tadi.

"Belum Blaise, kau?" kata Draco balik bertanya. Sudah seminggu setelah pesta dansa, namun hubungan Draco dan Hermione masih tetap canggung. Selain suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan, efek samping bagi Draco sendiri adalah ia harus membiasakan diri bangun pagi, karena nona Gryffindor itu tidak pernah membangunkannya lagi, dan kali ini Draco sudah tidak bisa mengancamnya.

Blaise menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Draco. "Kalau Pansy?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi ia tidak bisa ditanya sekarang." bisik Blaise sambil mengarahkan kepalanya menunjuk Pansy yang sedang tertidur pulas karena mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Binns, si guru hantu, tentang perang Raksasa yang memang luar biasa membosankan itu.

Draco menoleh ke depan dan mendapati Hermione yang memang duduk di depan, sedang sibuk mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh Profesor Binns dengan tekun, sementara seisi kelas sudah memasuki alam mimpi dengan nyenyak, bahkan Harry dan Ron yang berada di sebelahnya sudah sampai mendengkur. Draco heran, apakah Hermione sudah kebal dengan dongeng dari Profesor Binns, atau ia sudah minum kopi sebelum masuk ke kelas? Atau malah, ia sudah memantrai dirinya sendiri dengan mantra anti ngantuk? Draco menggelengkan kepala membayangkan asumsi-asumsinya, ia kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat rapi tak lama kemudian ia jatuh tertidur.

Sepertinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlelap, ia sudah merasa seseorang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hei _mate, _bangun..." kata suara tersebut. Draco membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok jangkung dan berkulit gelap berada di hadapannya. "Pelajarannya sudah selesai." katanya lagi. Ternyata Blaise Zabini, pikir Draco saat pandangannya mulai jelas. Si Ketua Murid laki-laki mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat kelas yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya makan siang." kali ini Pansy yang berbicara. Draco menurut dan bangun mengikuti Blaise dan Pansy, sebagian karena baru bangun jadi belum bisa memutuskan sendiri harus melakukan apa, dan sebagian lagi karena dorongan perutnya yang memang sudah sangat lapar.

Sesampainya di meja Slytherin, tangan Draco dengan lancar mencomot ayam panggang dan beberapa potong kentang goreng. "Drake, kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Granger?" tanya Pansy dan sekarang tangan Draco sudah mencomot muffin dan menaruhnya di sisi piring. Draco hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. "Kau sudah mencoba bicara dengannya saat di Asrama ketua murid?" tanya Pansy lagi.

"Sudah Pans, tapi ia selalu menghindariku. Aku juga sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali mengenai hal itu." kata Draco malas.

"Susah kalau begitu." sahut Blaise.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta pendapat dan bantuan dari si Weasley?" tanya Pansy yang di sambut dengan tatapan mencemooh milik Draco.

"Dari pria bodoh itu? Aku ti-"

"Bukan 'dia' Drake, tapi si gadis Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Dia kan dekat dengan Granger." sela Pansy saat tahu kalau Draco salah mengira Weasley yang ia maksud.

"Oh..." jawab Draco singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Pansy sambil menatap Draco, Blaise juga tengah menatap Draco, menunggu jawaban.

"Boleh dicoba." jawab si Pangeran Slytherin sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bagus, nanti aku akan tanya padanya dan akan langsung kuberi tahu padamu." kata Pansy lagi, dan Draco hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan makannya.

-o0o-

Sore ini Draco tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Menurut Ginny yang sehabis makan ditemuinya dan Pansy – sebenarnya Draco tidak mau ikut, karena hanya akan mendapat pandangan yang sulit diartikan milik Ginny - untuk dimintai pendapat, sebaiknya Draco mencoba berbicara kepada Hermione saat gadis itu sedang berada di perpustakaan. Karena menurut Ginny juga, Hermione akan lebih memilih meneruskan bacaannya ketimbang menghindari seseorang.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Draco langsung menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang perpustakaan untuk mencari Hermione. Dan ia menemukan Ketua Murid perempuan itu sedang duduk di salah satu meja di pojokan perpustakaan, sedang membaca. Draco menghampirinya secara perlahan, ia meraih sebuah buku tanpa melihat judulnya lalu duduk di depan Hermione dan berpura-pura membaca buku itu.

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghadapi bukunya lagi. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil begitu mengetahui kalau perkataan Ginny benar. Hermione tidak menghindarinya, gadis itu tetap berada di tempatnya, walaupun menolak untuk memandang Draco.

"Sedang apa kau, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Membaca, kau tidak bisa lihat?" jawab Hermione berusaha untuk cuek dan di jawab dengan O yang panjang dan pelan oleh Draco. "Mau apa kau ke sini, Malfoy." kali ini ganti Hermione yang bertanya curiga kepadanya, tapi masih menunduk melihat ke arah bukunya.

"Mau baca, kau tidak bisa lihat?" balas Draco.

Hermione mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat Draco, kemudian ia melihat buku yang dipegang Draco untuk mengetahui judul buku tersebut. Dan saat ia melihat judul buku tersebut, ia mengernyit. "Kau membaca buku seperti itu, Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Draco membalik bukunya dan terkejut melihat judul bukunya itu, '_Dongeng Anak : Barnie dan Sepuluh Troll Penari Balet_'. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk tetap bersikap _cool_ dan menjawab, "Apa salahnya membaca dongeng sekali-sekali." katanya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum mengejek.

Hermione hanya tersenyum-senyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kebodohan Draco. "Hahaha... kau konyol sekali, hahahahaha..." kata Hermione di sela-sela tawanya.

"Sudah cukup, jangan tertawakan aku lagi, Granger." kata Draco kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Hahaha... maaf Malfoy. Tapi sungguh, itu lucu sekali. Coba kau lihat tampangmu sendiri tadi, hahaha..." kata Hermione lagi, masih tertawa.

"Kubilang cukup, Granger!" kata Draco, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu sekarang. Hermione pun akhirnya – dengan susah payah – berhenti tertawa.

"Kau ke sini... benar-benar karena ingin membaca buku itu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa. Ia akan sangat geli kalau ternyata pewaris Malfoy itu benar-benar ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku seperti itu.

"Tid- eh, ya. Eh, tidak! Aku mau baca, tapi bukan buku ini, Granger." kata Draco dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione.

Draco hanya mendengus kesal sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan mencari buku yang lain. Ia berjalan ke arah rak buku, Hermione memperhatikannya, lalu mengambil buku secara asal lagi, dan kembali terkejut saat melihat judulnya, yang kemudian secara refleks dilemparnya. '_Dua Puluh Tips Ampuh Bagi Pecinta Sesama Jenis'. _Draco bergidik memandang buku yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan tatapan jijik. Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Draco dan – tentu saja – judul bukunya. Si Pangeran Slytherin melotot ke arah Hermione, menyuruhnya diam sebelum menaruh buku tadi ke tempat asalnya. Ia kemudian mencari buku lagi dengan hati-hati – tak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi – dan mengambil buku berjudul '_Sejarah Perkembangan Sapu Terbang Modern' _lalu duduk kembali di depan Hermione.

Draco menyadari tatapan Hermione yang belum teralihkan darinya. "Jangan memandangku terus seperti itu, Granger. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." kata Draco memperingatkan. Dan secara tak terduga, bukannya mencela, Putri Gryffindor yang berada di depannya itu justru merona. "Hei... apa-apaan ini? Wajahmu kok merah, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Ti-tidak." kata Hermione gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, Granger. Wajahmu merah. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?" kata Draco dengan nada menggoda.

"Sembarangan! Bukan begitu! Aku hanya jadi teringat soal..." Hermione tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, sepertinya tidak sanggup. Draco sendiri jadi terdiam mendengarnya, karena ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Hermione.

"Sudah, lupakan saja Granger." kata Draco akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau mendengarku, Granger. Lupakan! Kalau kau memang tak mau mengingatnya." kata Draco tajam.

"Gampang sekali kau bicara, Malfoy! Setelah kau men_cium_ku, dengan mudahnya kau memintaku untuk melupakannya! Kau tahu tidak? Aku jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu denganmu gara-gara hal itu!" omel Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas , ia sedikit emosi.

"Makanya, kubilang lupakan! Daripada kau terus-terusan bersikap aneh dan menghindariku. Aku jadi bingung menjalani tugas Ketua Murid denganmu." aku Draco. Ia memang bingung menjalani tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid kalau Hermione menjauhinya, apalagi dua hari lagi adalah giliran ia dan Hermione untuk patroli bersama. Akan sangat tidak nyaman kalau mereka diam-diaman.

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam, ia memang akan merasa tidak enak jika diam-diaman saat bertugas dengan Draco jika biasanya mereka bertengkar dan adu pendapat. Tapi, melupakan fakta bahwa Draco telah menciumnya, hampir dua kali malah, memangnya semudah itu? Dan tidak mungkin ia meminta Draco bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya seperti yang dibilang Ginny. Satu-satunya cara memang melupakan kejadian itu, walau Hermione tidak yakin kalau ia mampu.

"Baiklah." kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Baiklah apa?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakannya." kata Hermione lagi.

"Bagus." sahut Draco lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa hatinya merasakan sedikit kekecewaan, yang langsung ditepis olehnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam."

-o0o-

"Jadi, bagaimana Mione?" tanya Ginny saat ia suda berada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kau dan Malfoy... apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Ginny lagi. Ia sudah tidah mampu lagi menahan senyumannya.

Hermione menatap bungsu keluarga Weasley itu bingung, kemudian seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia berbalik memandang Ginny dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku baru saja ketahuan mencuri permen milikmu, Mione. Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi." kata Ginny lagi dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh Malfoy menemuiku di perpustakaan?" tanya Hermione tak mempedulikan permintaan Ginny.

"Yah... sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyuruhnya, ia hanya minta pendapatku. Jadi bagaimana?" jawab Ginny.

"Malfoy? Minta pendapatmu? Apa dunia sudah gila?" tanya Hermione sarkastik.

"Kurasa begitu, dan jangan acuhkan pertanyaanku Hermione Jean Granger. Sejak tadi aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Malfoy sekarang?" tanya Ginny lagi, ia sudah terlihat kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi oleh si Ketua Murid perempuan.

"Tidak gimana-gimana, Gin." jawab Hermione asal.

"Apanya yang tidak gimana-gimana?" tanya Ginny masih dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami sudah berbaikan. Jangan ngambek begitu dong Gin..." kata Hermione mencoba untuk merayu Ginny.

"Kejadiannya gimana? Aku tahu itu bakal berhasil, tapi tidak semudah itu kan?" tanya Ginny yang sudah kembali bersemangat untuk mengorek informasi.

"Yah, ia hanya salah mengambil buku dan wajahnya menjadi sangat lucu, dan semuanya jadi lebih normal. Itu saja." jelas Hermione singkat.

"Memangnya ia mengambil buku apa?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Kau kan tidak perlu tahu sampai sedetail itu, Gin." cela Hermione.

"Ayolah Mione, akukan hanya ingin tahu." desak Ginny.

"Baiklah... ia mengambil buku '_Dongeng Anak : Barnie dan Sepuluh Troll Penari Balet_'dan '_ Dua Puluh Tips Ampuh Bagi Pecinta Sesama Jenis_'." terang Hermione sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak tertawa. Akan tetapi, si pemberi pertanyaan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat seisi Aula menoleh ke arah mereka, termasuk Draco yang menatap curiga ke arah Hermione.

"Hahahaha... benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy seceroboh itu." kata Ginny sedikit berbisik dan menahan diri agar tidak terkikik.

"Ssssttt..." bisik Hermione menyuruhnya diam.

-o0o-

Sudah dua hari lewat sejak akhirnya mereka berbicara lagi di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya waktu itu lebih karena keberuntungan – dan kecerobohan – Draco. Karena ia salah mengambil buku, sampai dua kali malah, Hermione akhirnya dapat berbicara dengan santai lagi kepadanya. Dan sekarang, – Draco merasa sangat beruntung – Hermione kembali membangunkannya tiap pagi, jadi ia tidak perlu sering-sering lagi terlambat sarapan.

Hari ini sendiri adalah hari dimana mereka diwajibkan untuk patroli bersama. Tugas patroli bersama itu memang hanya seminggu sekali. Di hari-hari lain biasanya mereka patroli dengan Prefek dan bergantian. Tetapi biasanya pun, mereka lebih memilih patroli bersama dibandingkan dengan Prefek. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk minggu kemarin. Dan malam ini, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa patroli bersama lagi.

"Hei Granger, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Aritmanchy?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah, kenapa? Kau mau melihat pekerjaanku?" tanya Hermione membuat Draco mendengus.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Potter dan Weasley." kata Draco dengan nada mengejek, dan saat Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk membela kedua sahabatnya itu, Draco menyela, "Tak perlu membela mereka, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku cuma mau tanya."

"Terserah kau saja, Malfoy." kata Hermione lagi.

"Ssst..." bisik Draco. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu dari arah lemari sapu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hermione diam dan ikut menajamkan telinganya. Mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari sapu tersebut, dan kemudian membuka pintunya secara serempak. Mereka terkejut mendapati sepasang anak Ravenclaw yang kira-kira kelas empat itu tengah berciuman. Kedua anak Ravenclaw itu juga terkejut karena kepergok oleh kedua Ketua Murid dan langsung memisahkan diri.

"Wah wah wah... lihat apa yang kita temukan malam ini." kata Draco sambil menyeringai licik.

"Pasangan cinta? Di lemari sapu? Manis sekali..." kata Hermione dengan nada semanis madu namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan efek mengerikan yang dibuatnya dan sempat membuat Draco menoleh terkejut ke arahnya namun kemudian tersenyum menang ke arah tangkapannya lagi seolah mendapatkan mangsa besar.

"Apa yang hukuman yang pantas kita berikan untuk mereka berdua, Granger?" tanya Draco membuat kedua pasangan Ravenclaw tersebut ketakutan.

"Hukuman? Oh kita tidak bisa seperti itu kepada dua orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta, Malfoy. Itu terlalu kejam." kata Hermione, dua anak Ravenclaw tadi terlihat lega. "Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Hermione.

"Michelle Palmora," jawab si Ravenclaw cewek. "Thomas Root" jawab yang cowok.

"Tap-"

"Diam Malfoy," potong Hermione yang membuat Draco sedikit tersinggung karena disuruh diam. "Kita harus memberikan hadiah kepada mereka bukan?" lanjut Hermione sambil tersenyum manis kepada si Ketua Murid laki-laki, senyum yang sangat manis, namun malah membuat yang melihatnya akan merinding ketakutan, dan Draco balas tersenyum mengetahui maksud Hermione.

"Detensi, tiga hari berturut-turut, dan karena kalian sangat suka dengan lemari sapu jadi menyortir semua sapu di lemari sapu yang ada di seluruh Hogwarts, dari yang layak sampai tidak, dan susun sesuai panjang dari sapu. Kesalahan tidak di tolelir, satu milimeter sekalipun. Dan tidak ada sihir." putus Hermione.

"Kami tentunya akan mengawasi pekerjaan kalian, agar sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan." sambung Draco.

"Kalian boleh pergi." kata Hermione yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berkeliling kastil dan tidak menemukan pelanggar peraturan yang lainnya.

"Huh... melakukan hal seperti itu di lemari sapu? Yang benar saja." keluh Hermione begitu mereka sampai di Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa sekarang.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Draco dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Seperti tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih layak saja." kata Hermione sambil menghela napas.

"Yah... kalau terdesak, bukan hal yang mustahil kan?" tanya Draco sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan menuduh. "Apa?" tanya Draco yang tidak suka Hermione menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau pernah melakukan hal yang _seperti itu_, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"_Well_, kalau mau jujur sih pernah..." kata Draco cuek.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak berhak menghukum mereka tadi. Kaulah yang memberi contoh tindakan mereka tadi." kata Hermione tajam.

"Heii... kan bukan aku yang menyarankan itu ke mereka." kata Draco tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi, tetap saja _kau_ _pernah _melakukan _itu_, Malfoy. Dan kau, dengan tidak merasa berdosa, malah ikut menghukum mereka, padahal kau sendiri pantas dihukum." kata Hermione lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan ketua murid, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menghukum mereka. Lagipula itu semua sudah berlalu, Granger." kata Draco yang sekarang tengah menatap patnernya yang tengah marah atas tindakan yang pernah dilakukan di masa lalunya itu. Hermione hanya menghela nafas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih, Granger? Kok kau jadi sensitif begitu? Jangan bilang kau cemburu?" tanya Draco sedikit menggoda. Hermione hanya menatapnya seolah ia baru saja mengatakan kalau Hermione itu murid terbodoh di Hogwarts walaupun ia membaca ribuan buku setiap harinya.

"Cemburu? Pada Ferret sepertimu? Demi Merlin... kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Hermione jengke sambil bangkit dari sofanya.

Draco memasang seringainya lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hermione secara perlahan dan menatapnya seperti seekor ular yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. "Aku?" desisnya. "Aku ini Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan bisnis keluarga Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin, sang Cassanova. Dan kau tahu? Tidak akan ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang mampu menolak pesonaku." lanjut Draco masih dengan desisan yang mampu membuat siapaun yang mendengarnya akan merinding.

"Aku wanita, Draco. Dan aku tidak tertarik padamu." tantang Hermione sambil mendongak menatap pemuda pirang yang sudah berada di depannya itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

"Oh ya? Yang benar saja..." kata Draco dengan senyum mengejek. Perlahan-lahan Draco mencondongkan kepalanya ke kepala Hermione membuat si gadis berambut coklat merona, namun sebelum Hermione sempat melakukan apapun.

"Wah, wah, wah... aku mendapat tontonan bagus nih." kata sebuah suara.

Draco dan Hermione tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Si-Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup tengah terbang di atas Fireboltnya di depan – Draco dan Hermione tidak tahu sejak kapan – jendela yang terbuka.

"Ha-Harry... sejak kapan ka- maksudku... ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Hermione gugup, sedangkan Draco membuang mukanya menatap pintu kamar di belakangnya.

Harry tidak dapat menahan cengirannya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja Hermione." katanya. "Dan oh Mione, bisakah kau besok menemuiku? Aku ada urusan denganmu." kata Harry lagi.

"Ya, uh-oh baiklah." jawab Hermione.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." kata Harry dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Harry, baik Hermione maupun Draco hanya bisa terdiam. "Sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu." kata Hermione kepada Draco.

"Ya." jawab Draco. Hermione-pun melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Dan..." Draco mengangkat alis dan menatap Hermione yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau juga, sebaiknya... tidurlah." lanjut Hermione.

"Ya."

-o0o-

Pagi itu, setelah menemui Harry yang ternyata hanya minta pendapatnya tentang hasil PR Herbologi yang dibuat oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, Hermione bergegas menuju ke kelas Aritmanchy-nya.

"Hai Hermione, kau mau kemana?" tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari McLaggen.

"Hai Mac. Aku mau ke kelas Aritmanchy." jawab Hermione sopan.

"Oh... boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanya McLaggen lagi. Dan sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab, McLaggen sudah menggandeng tangannya dan menyeret Hermione ke kelas Aritmanchy.

Sesampainya di kelas Aritmanchy, Hermione bertemu Draco yang baru saja berpisah dengan Blaise Zabini. Draco memandang dirinya dan McLaggen bergantian dengan tatapan sinis. "Ada apa ini?" ejeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy!" bentak McLaggen dan Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berganti menatap Hemione. Si Ketua Murid perempuan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan yang membuat Draco langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Lepaskan dia, McLaggen." perintah Draco dalam nada yang berbahaya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" balas McLaggen sengit.

Draco kemudian menarik tangan Hermione dan melepaskannya dari tangan McLaggen sebelum berkata, "Urusanku Mac, karena gadis ini milikku." Draco menatap MacLaggen dengan tatapan membunuh yang paling menusuk.

McLaggen mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione berdua.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Malfoy?" kata Hermione memarahi Draco.

"Loh, kan kau sendiri yang minta ditolong." protes Draco.

"Ia! Tapi apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu. Nanti bisa ada gosip-gosip yang beredar!" marah Hermione lagi.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipedulikan, Granger." kata Draco cuek.

"Terserah kau lah!" kata Hermione sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas Aritmanchy dan membanting pintunya.

Hermione berjalan ke arah meja paling depan dengan tergesa-gesa, ada yang mengusik pikirannya. Perkataan Draco tadi yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis sang Malfoy muda itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa kesal. Justru ia merasakan perasaan yang, entahlah, seperti... bahagia. Namun ia berusaha menepis kuat-kuat perasaan itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia mendapati sang Pangeran Slytherin itu telah mengambil tempat duduknya di barisan paling belakang. Ia menatap pemuda itu dan mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tersadar akan hal itu, Hermione menunduk dan mambanturkan kepalanya ke meja sambil mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah agar ia segera tersadar.

-o0o-

"Hei, Granger. Apa kau lihat lencana Quidditchku?" tanya Draco setengah mendobrak pintu kamar Hermione, untung saja Hermione telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu kan, Malfoy? Dan aku tidak melihat lencanamu itu." kata Hermione sambil memutar matanya.

"Masa kau tidak lihat?" tanya Draco memaksa.

"Tidak, dan sekarang keluar dari kamarku." usir Hermione, "Dan satu lagi, sudah berapa kali kubilang, tak bisakah kau memakai bajumu saat berada di Asrama?" kata Hermione sambil mendorong Draco yang memang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jawabannya tidak." kata Draco.

Hermione berhenti mendorong Draco saat ia melihat tangannya menyentuh lengan Draco yang tergambar tanda kegelapan dan ia tertegun. Selama ini ia memang sering melihat draco bertelanjang-dada, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tanda kegelapan milik pemuda di depannya itu. Dan begitu ia melihat tanda kegelapan itu, mau tak mau ia merasakan rasa takut dan gelisah, mengingat teror-teror yang pernah dilaluinya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco. Si Ketua Murid laki-laki mengikuti arah pandangan Hermione dan ia segera menarik lepas tangannya dari Hermione begitu mengetahui kalau gadis itu sedang menatap tanda kegelapan yang tergambar di lengannya. Hermione menatap Draco yang kini sudah membuang muka, menolak memandangnya.

"Ap-apa itu tidak bisa hilang?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Tidak." jawab Draco singkat.

"Pasti bisa, itu pasti bisa hilang. Kita harus, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengh-" kata-kata Hermione terputus saat menyadari bahwa Draco menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Itu tidak akan bisa hilang." kata Draco tajam membuat Hermione menelan ludahnya.

"Tap-tapi."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghilangkannya." kata Pewaris Malfoy itu dengan nada dalam dan berbahaya. "Apa kau takut? Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman melihatnya?" Dan melihat Hermione yang diam saja, Draco melanjutkan. "Kau pasti menganggapku makhluk yang berbahaya sekarang, penyakit yang harus dijauhi."

"Bu-bukan begi-" kata-kata Hermione terpotong.

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN MEMBELA DIRI! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN YANG LAINNYA! MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SEORANG PENJAHAT! YA! AKU MEMANG JAHAT! TAPI ITU DULU! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN MELIHAT PERUBAHANKU SEKARANG? MENERIMAKU APA ADANYA?" bentak Draco.

"Ma-Malfoy." kata Hermione mencoba meraih tangan Draco.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau, Darah Lumpur!" bentak Draco lagi. Ia kemudian pergi dengan membanting pintu meninggalkan Asrama ketua murid dan meninggalkan Ketua Murid perempuan itu sendirian.

-o0o-

**Notes: **Hmmm... kayanya ceritanya gimanaaaa gitu ya, Shinju aja bingung ngungkapinnya. Menurut reader gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Please di review... Oh ia, mw sekalian promosi. Shinju juga bikin fic pairing RosPius loh... hehehe judulnya 'Get You!' sama buat yang suka boyband Hey!Say!JUMP, temen Shinju bikin fanfic judulnya 'Jumping Danzes' oke segitu aja... jangan lupa di R.E.V.I.E.W yaaa :DD


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan situasi seluruhnya milik Bunda Jo tercinta

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Notes: **GOMENASAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang sangat sangat sangat terlambat ini! *sujud nyembah-nyembah*. Shinju udah kerja sekarang, jadi bingung buat ngebagi waktu dan ngelanjutin fic ini. Jadi mohon maaaaaaaaaffff bgt yah. Tapi tenang, Shinju bakal tetep ngelanjutin fic ini sampai tamat ko dan Shinju usahain buat apdet secepat yang Shinju bisa. Shinju terdorong bwt terus ngelanjutin berkat reader semua yg baik hati. Shinju udah lama ngga apdet aja masih ada yg review, alert, sama favortiin fic Shinju ini. Huweeeeeee Shinju jadi terharu, Shinju Author yang jahat yah TT^TT. Makasiiiiiiiiih banget buat kalian semua. Terus baca fic Shinju ini ya, terus review, kritik dan saran kalian juga Shinju terima ko. Sekarang, selamat membacaaaaa… Semoga kalian suka. Mind to RnR?

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love**

BRAAAKKKK... bunyi pintu yang terjeblak terbuka mengagetkan penghuni yang berada di dalamnya. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan Vincent Crabbe menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

"Ada apa Draco, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Theo bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu Nott!" bentak Draco yang membuat Theo enggan bertanya lagi. Ia sangat paham watak sahabatnya itu, kalau ia sudah memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya berarti ia sedang kesal atau marah. Dan kemarahan Draco yang kali ini sepertinya sesuatu hal yang sangat serius.

Draco berjalan cepat ke arah ranjang kosong yang tadinya memang miliknya itu sebelum ia pindah ke Asrama ketua murid dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Demi Merlin, ada apa dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Datang-datang sudah marah-marah." keluh Blaise pelan, takut di dengar oleh Draco.

"Aku dengar itu Zabini!" teriak Draco kesal

Memilih untuk tidak memperparah _mood _Draco, Blaise akhirnya diam dan segera naik ke atas ranjangnya sendiri untuk tidur. Ia pikir, besok pasti ia akan segera tahu apa alasan Ketua Murid laki-laki mereka itu memilih untuk 'mengungsi' ke asrama Slytherin dan meninggalkan Ketua Murid perempuan sendirian di sana.

Paginya, begitu Blaise bangun, ia mendapati Draco sudah bangun terlebih dahulu – hal yang sangat jarang terjadi – dan hanya duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Blaise menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan mencoba bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu sih _mate_?" dan yang di tanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tembok batu.

"Tak mau bicara rupanya. Aahhh... terserah kau sajalah _mate_." kata Blaise menyerah.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?" tanya Theo sambil berbisik-bisik kepada Blaise, sedangkan Crabbe yang baru saja bangun langsung menyambar cemilannya lalu menatap bingung Draco sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan melahap kuenya itu.

Blaise yang ditanya Theo hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Aneh." desis Theo sangat pelan.

Draco kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Draco bersama Theo, Blaise, dan Crabbe bergegas ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Dan di depan pintu Aula, mereka bertemu dengan Hermione yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku-bukunya.

Draco membuang mukanya, menolak menatap Hermione yang tentu saja membuat teman-temannya kaget setengah mati. Tak pernah sekalipun Draco membuang muka saat berpapasan dengan Hermione, bahkan saat mereka berdua masih bermusuhan dulu. Draco yang dulu selalu menghampiri Hermione dengan gaya angkuhnya dan mengganggu gadis itu, bukan malah berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan bersikap seolah-olah gadis itu tidak ada.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Theo bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa Nott." kata Draco menjawab pertanyaan Theo dingin.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau bahkan memanggil Theo dengan Nott." kata Crabbe yang akhirnya mulai gusar dengan kelakuan Draco yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Berisik!" bentak Draco. "Dan kau! Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku, Darah Lumpur!" kali ini Draco menatap Hermione dan membentaknya, membuat teman-temannya ternganga.

Hermione yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa berdiri diam terpaku. Dan karena Hermione tidak juga bergerak, Draco berjalan dan menabrak pundak Hermione dengan keras dan kemudian berhenti untuk membersihkan bahunya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bahu Hermione, seolah bahunya itu dipenuhi dengan kotoran, kemudian ia masuk ke Aula.

Teman-teman Draco mengikutinya masuk ke Aula, tapi sebelumnya, mereka memberikan pandangan meminta maaf kepada Hermione.

-o0o-

Hermione bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet, seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di kelas Ramuan, tapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membolos. Bloody Hell! Kalau sampai murid-murid Hogwarts tahu kalau Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid mereka, siswi terpintar dan yang paling mematuhi peraturan sekolah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membolos, pasti akan terjadi kegemparan, pikir Hermione.

Tapi hari ini ia memang sedang sedih. Ia sedih karena – ugh – Draco Malfoy. Draco marah juga menjauhinya, dan yang lebih parah, Draco kembali memanggilnya Darah Lumpur dan bersikap kasar padanya.

Darah Lumpur, bukankah sejak kematian Voldemort status darah sudah dihapus? Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi sebutan Darah Murni, Darah Campuran, Darah Pengkhianat, dan tentu saja Darah Lumpur. Tapi Draco kembali mengungkit-ungkit status darahnya.

Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua memang salahnya. Karena ia juga mengungkit tentang tanda kegelapan yang dimiliki Draco, dan sepertinya itu sama saja dengan Hermione masih menuduh Draco sebagai pelahap maut yang kejam. Padahal, Draco sudah berubah sekarang, menjadi lebih baik dan lebih bersahabat, terutama kepadanya. Tapi, kini semua itu lenyap karena ulahnya sendiri. Hermione hanya bisa menangis dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Hermione terus dan terus berpikir tentang sebuah cara agar Draco memaafkannya. Tapi semuanya selalu berakhir di jalan buntu. _Apa harus ada Troll lagi yang masuk ke kamar mandi?_ Seperti saat ia bertengkar dengan Harry dan Ron di kelas satu. Hermione bergidik membayangkannya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk itu. Lagipula, ini seorang 'Draco Malfoy', seorang pemuda bangsawan yang egois dan selalu mementingkan dirinya di atas orang lain, bukan Harry ataupun Ron, sahabat-sahabatnya yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas. Kenapa sih ia harus bingung karena Draco marah kepadanya? Kenapa tidak ia biarkan saja? Tapi, saat ini ia merasa _membutuhkan – _oh ayolah – Draco Malfoy sebagai patner ketua muridnya. Hermione mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ide untuk masalah ini. Berniat untuk menyerah dan pasrah akan keadaan, Ketua Murid perempuan itu pun keluar dari toilet dan bergegas menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

"Mione! Kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Ginny segera setelah ia sampai di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Tidak kemana-mana Gin." jawab Hermione singkat.

"Tidak kemana-mana gimana? Kau tidak masuk kelas Ramuan tadi, kau kemana?" tuntut Ginny frustasi. Gadis Weasley itu sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan Hermione dan punya firasat bahwa terjadi sesuatu. "Ayolah Mione, ceritakan padaku." lanjut Ginny.

"Iya, tapi tidak disini. Nanti malam saja. Kau mau kan menginap di Asrama Ketua Murid?" tanya Hermione, membuat si gadis berambut merah mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kau mau tidak?" tanya Hermione sekali lagi karena melihat Ginny hanya diam saja.

"Iya iya aku mau." Sahut Ginny yang masih diliputi perasaan bingung.

-o0o-

"_Mate_ kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Blaise pada Draco saat mereka berada di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. "Jangan membuatku bingung." lanjutnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." sahut Draco tak acuh.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa kan kalau melihat kau seperti ini?!" kata Blaise.

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Draco.

"Demi Celana Merlin! _Mate_, kau _mengungsi_ ke asrama Slytherin! Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Aku hanya bosan di Asrama ketua murid. Apa itu salah?" kata Draco membela diri.

Blaise memutar bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "dan_ kau_ memanggil Nona Gryffindor itu dengan sebutan _Darah Lumpur_ lagi setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Apa itu salah? Dia memang Darah Lumpur kan? Sekali Darah Lumpur tetap Darah Lumpur." jawab Draco dingin.

"Terserah kau lah _Mate_!" kata Blaise menyerah kemudian meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendirian.

"Semua gara-gara kau Granger!" rutuk Draco pelan setelah Blaise pergi.

-o0o-

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Hermione Jean Granger." kata Ginny saat mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Aku tau Ginny, ini aku mau cerita!" kata Hermione sebal.

"Kalau begitu ceritalah." kata Ginny lagi yang disambut dengusan Hermione. Kemudian sang Ketua Murid perempuan pun menceritakan duduk perkara tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco.

"Kalian berdua ini.." kata Ginny gemas setelah mendengar cerita Hermione, "benar-benar bodoh." lanjutnya, membuat Hermione mendelik. "Kenapa sih kau sampai membahas tanda kegelapan milik Malfoy?" tanya Ginny tak sabar.

"Aku tidak sengaja..." ujar Hermione pelan.

"Tsk kau ini.. tentu saja dia marah padamu kalau begitu. Rasanya pasti sama seperti ketika dia menyebutmu Darah Lumpur." kata Ginny.

"Ia, tapi dimana adilnya coba? Aku hanya mengatakan itu sekali. Sedangkan dia? Hampir seumur hidupku di Hogwarts dia mengataiku Darah Lumpur." desis Hermione kesal.

"Kau lupa ya? Dia _Malfoy_, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dilecehkan, walaupun itu hanya sekali!" kata Ginny memperingatkan.

"Kau membelanya? Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku Ginevra Weasley!" dengus Hermione. Dan yang membuat Hermione semakin kesal adalah gadis Weasley itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha maaf Mione... tapi ini lucu sekali... hahahahaha" tawa Ginny sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya sang ketua murid perempuan sambil mendelik ke arah gadis berambut merah tersebut yang tentu saja akhirnya membuat gadis itu terdiam walaupun masih tetap tersenyum-senyum geli.

"Begini, masa _kau_, Hermione Granger, yang jelas-jelas gadis terpintar di Hogwarts, meminta bantuan kepadaku?" jawab Ginny.

"Loh memang kenapa? Memangnya ada masalah? Aku kan tidak ah-" kata-kata Hermione terpotong kembali karena gadis Weasley itu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa lagi sih Gin?" tuntut Hermione sebal.

"Maaf, maaf.. tapi kau segitu frustasinya ya? Hanya gara-gara Malfoy? Merlin... dunia sudah mau kiamat ya?" ledek Ginny.

"Jangan meledekku!" kata Hermione sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Iya iya sudah.. jangan marah Mione. Aku akan membantumu." kata Ginny akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Gin. Tapi sekarang aku harus gimana kalau bertemu Malfoy?" tanya Hermione tidak bersemangat.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau menghindarinya dulu untuk sementara waktu." jawab Ginny.

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua yang larut akan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya, "Kau jadi menginap kan Gin?" tanya Hermione.

"Ia jadi."

-o0o-

Seharian ini, seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Hermione berusaha menghindari Draco. Bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya, karena sepertinya Pangeran Slytherin itu juga sedang menghindari Hermione – atau tidak sudi bertemu? Kemungkinan terakhir membuat Hermione merasa sedih lagi. _Hell_ ia sedih karena Draco Malfoy? Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Astronomi. Ia merasa ingin menyendiri dulu, dan ia memutuskan toilet bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal itu.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, menara itu kosong. Hari sudah larut dan ia bisa melihat langit malam yang indah, dengan hamparan bintang-bintang yang cemerlang. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat sang Putri Gryffindor merasa sedikit lega. Ingin rasanya ia teriak, namun ia urungkan tentu saja. Ia tidak mau dengan bodohnya membangunkan penghuni Hogwarts yang sudah terbuai di alam mimpi dan memergoki dirinya – yang seorang Ketua Murid – melanggar jam malam dan menyusup masuk ke menara Astronomi – walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa berdalih sedang berpatroli.

Angin malam berhembus membelai lembut pipinya, gadis berambut cokelat lebat itu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Bersandar pada dinding batu, tubuhnya seolah merasa lelah, akhirnya terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Matanya terasa berat dan perlahan mulai menutup, segalanya semakin terasa nyaman saat sebuah tangan yang kokoh mendekapnya erat dan memberinya kehangatan.

-o0o-

Hermione tersentak membuka mata, ia bangun dan memandang berkeliling. Ia berada di kamarnya. Bukankah semalam ia berada di Menara Astronomi? Siapa yang memindahkannya? Atau dirinya yang tanpa sadar berjalan sendiri kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Masa ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Kemudian ia teringat perasaan hangat saat seseorang mendekap tubuhnya. Ya benar, seseorang telah membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi siapa? Belum lagi perasaan hangat itu masih begitu terasa. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sepertinya semalam ia berada dalam dekapan orang itu sepanjang tidurnya.

Gadis itu memaksa otak cemerlangnya berpikir. Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tahu kata sandi untuk masuk Asrama ketua murid selain dirinya dan Malfoy. Terkejut dengan pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya, Hermione sontak berlari ke arah kamar Draco. Dan tanpa mengetuk dulu, ia membuka pintunya dengan penuh harap. Tapi, yang ia dapati hanya kamar kosong. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar, harapannya sirna sudah. Menghela nafas, gadis itu melangkah gontai kembali ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi hari ini.

-o0o-

Hermione bertemu Draco di kelas Arhitmancy, tapi Draco tetap sama, tak acuh terhadapnya, seolah-olah ia tak ada. Dalam hati ingin rasanya ia menjerit. Bertengkar dan beradu argumen dengan Draco jauh lebih baik daripada tidak diacuhkan seperti ini. Ia merasa hampir gila dengan situasi ini. Terlebih saat ia teringat kalau ia berpikir bahwa Draco-lah yang mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. Jujur saja, ia merasa – ugh – senang membayangkan hal itu. Tapi Draco tetap dingin dan mengabaikannya. Sekalipun bicara, hanya kata-kata hinaan yang menyakitkan yang tak mampu ia balas.

Tanpa di duga, Draco menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Namun, saat Hermione balas menatapnya, Draco segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengabaikannya.

"Mione, kau tak apa?" tanya Harry saat mereka bertemu di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau terlihat pucat Mione." lanjut Harry.

"Aku tak apa Harry..." jawab Hermione memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau bisa cerita, Mione." kata Harry, tak ada jawaban, Hermione hanya menatap kosong perapian. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry lagi, membuat Hermione tersentak dan segera memandang wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aaah... Sudah kuduga, pasti Malfoy. Kalian berdua aneh belakangan ini."

"Aneh?"

Harry mengangguk, "Kalian tidak saling menyapa – bertengkar lebih tepatnya, dan kalian berdua terlihat murung."

"Murung? Malfoy murung?" Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Malfoy juga murung.

"Ya, Mione. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Harry.

"Dia marah padaku" Hermione menunduk. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan pertanyaan 'mengapa?'. "Karena aku... aku membahas tanda kegelapan di lengannya."

Harry menghela nafas, "Ia pasti sangat tersinggung." Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dengan lembut Harry membelai kepala sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu ataupun Malfoy dalam hal ini. Kau pasti masih trauma, dan tanda kegelapan pasti akan mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa kelam yang pernah kita lalui. Dan Malfoy, ia pasti merasa dianggap penjahat saat seseorang mengungkit tanda kegelapan miliknya." merangkul pundak Hermione, Harry melanjutkan. "Bersabarlah Mione, Malfoy pasti akan segera melupakan kemarahannya dan semua akan kembali normal. Bersikaplah seperti Hermione yang biasa, aku sedih melihatmu terus-terusan murung, Ginny dan Ron juga pasti sedih Mione. Ingat kalau kau masih punya kami."

Hermione tertegun memandang Si-anak-yang-bertahan-hidup yang berada di sampingnya itu. Harry benar, ia tidak sendiri, ia masih memiliki sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan sedih dan mebuat sahabatnya ikut sedih juga. Harry tersenyum memandangnya, membuat Hermione langsung memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya, menumpahkan segala perasaanya. Harry kembali membelai rambut Hermione dengan sayang. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis dan terus menangis, karena ia tau, dengan begitu perasaannya akan lega dan kembali ceria lagi keesokan harinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, gadis itu tersenyum penuh pengertian ke arahnya dan ia balas tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

-o0o-

Pagi ini Hermione terbangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik. Setelah menangis semalaman, perasaanya benar-benar lega. Ia memang masih kecewa Draco belum juga kembali menempati kamarnya yang menandakan ia masih belum mau bertemu Hermione. Tapi toh, hari ini ia punya semangat baru tanpa harus memedulikan Draco Malfoy.

Ia sarapan di Aula Besar dengan wajah yang sumringah, membuat teman-temannya tersenyum senang melihat dirinya kembali menjadi Hermione yang biasa. Tapi memang, sebisa mungkin ia tidak berada di dekat anak-anak Slytherin terlebih jika ada Draco di sana. Ia tidak mau sampai harus 'berbicara' dengan Draco yang sekarang dan kemudian terluka lagi.

"Oh, Merlin. Dimana buku itu?" keluh sang putri Gryffindor. Ia mencari buku '_Mantra-mantra Populer dari Masa ke Masa'_ untuk mengerjakan PR Mantra-nya.

"Mencari sesuatu Hermione?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Cormac Mclaggen tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Mencoba untuk sopan, Hermione balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oh, hai Mac. Ak sedang mencari buku '_Mantra-mantra Populer dari Masa ke Masa'_ untuk melengkapi esaiku.

"Maksudmu buku ini?" tanya Mclaggen sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang di pegangnya. "Maaf, aku baru saja selesai memakai buku ini." lanjutnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Mac. Boleh kupinjam?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah mengambil buku itu, Hermione bergegas untuk pergi. Namun tangan Mclaggen menarik tangannya untuk menahannya. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

" –Er, ke Aula Besar untuk maka siang." jawab Hermione.

"Kita bisa pergi kesana bersama kalau begitu." sahut Mclaggen. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hermione, ia menyeret gadis itu ke Aula Besar dan menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka tiba di Aula yang sudah penuh dengan anak-anak yang hendak makan siang. Kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba membuat seluruh anak memperhatikan mereka dan Hermione menduga, Mclaggen sengaja melakukan itu.

Dengan masih menggandeng tangan Hermione, Mclaggen menariknya ke meja Gryffindor. Tangan mereka yang saling bertaut membuat beberapa murid berbisik-bisik dan mulai menggosip.

Di meja Slytherin, Draco yang hendak menyuapkan potongan domba panggang ke mulutnya menghentikan pergerakannya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia membeku seketika. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang saat melihat Hermione bersama Mclaggen tiba di Aula besar. Ia membanting sendoknya, tidak jadi makan.

"Whoa! Kau kenapa _mate_?" tanya Blaise, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan cemberut. "Apa karena tuan putri datang dengan seekor kodok buruk rupa?" goda Blaise tak ayal membuat Draco mendengus geli.

"Hei hei hei... ada apa ini? Kukira kau kembali membenci Granger. Tapi sepertinya kau cemburu melihatnya bersama si kodok itu tadi." sambung Theo.

"Aku memang membencinya." sahut Draco datar.

"Ya ya ya... terserah kau lah _mate_. Aku tak mengerti apa maumu belakangan ini. Bersikap murung, marah-marah, dan sekarang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu Blaise." balas Draco dan Blaise hanya mngangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Draco mengambil kembali sendoknya dan menyuapkan beberapa potong domba panggang ke mulutnya dan kemudian berhenti, nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Dan sekarang ia memandang ke arah meja Gryffindor dan melihat Mclaggen yang sedang mengelap mulut Hermione, mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di bibir gadis itu. Merasa muak, Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari ini Draco menjadi sangat sibuk, ia terus menerus berlatih Quidditch untuk pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid, dan ia tak perlu repot-repot berdebat dan diomeli oleh Hermione karena sepertinya gadis itu enggan bicara dengannya, sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei _mate_! Aku yakin kita pasti akan menang melawan Ravenclaw minggu depan." kata Blaise ceria. "Kita luar biasa!" lanjutnya lagi.

Draco menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Blaise. "Tentu saja, tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Target kita adalah Gryffindor."

"Yeah, dan kita pasti menang kali ini." tambah Theo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Blaise. Draco hanya menanggapi perkataan Theo dengan seringaian.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Asrama Slytherin, Draco dan anggota Tim Quidditch Slytherin melihat Hermione yang membelakanginya – sepertinya – sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang. Ia berada di balik tembok, dan kepalanya sebentar-sebentar mengintip, takut kalau-kalau ada yang datang.

Draco menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelum bertanya. "Sedang apa dia?"

"Sepertinya sedang bersembunyi." jawab Theo.

"Buat apa dia bersembunyi? Memangnya dia anak kecil yang sedang main petak umpet?" kata Draco sambil mengeluarkan dengusan mengejek.

Blaise menatap Draco dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat juga. "aku rasa dari Mclaggen _mate_."

"Mclaggen? Memangnya kenapa dengan Mclaggen?" kali ini Theo yang bertanya.

"Mclaggen _mengejarnya _Theo, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Blaise yang dijawab gelengan oleh Theo. "Yah, aku rasa dia memang sedang bersembunyi dari Mclaggen. Kemarin aku melihat cowok kodok itu sedang menyudutkannya, mencoba menciumnya secara paksa sepertinya." kata Blaise sambil terus menatap Draco, menunggu reaksinya.

Draco menatap Blaise dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, Blaise melihat kilatan amarah disana. "Untungnya aku lewat, dan si kodok itu langsung mundur dan pergi saat melihatku." lanjut Blaise sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Draco sekarang kembali memperhatikan Hermione. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan khawatir. Tapi ia kemudian menghela nafas lega saat gadis itu berjalan pergi – kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid sepertinya – tanpa ada yang mengikuti.

"Ada apa _mate_? Sepertinya kau lega akan sesuatu." tanya Blaise.

"Tidak." jawab Draco dingin dan Blaise hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

-o0o-

Hari itu begitu cerah, suasana di Hogwarts pun sedang ramai. Murid-murid terlihat sangat bersemangat akan suatu hal. Dan itu tentu saja karena pertandingan Quidditch Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong ke lapangan Quidditch sehabis sarapan, tak sabar menanti pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.

Berbeda dengan murid lainnya, seorang gadis malah berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di Asrama Ketua Murid, seolah tak terpengaruh akan euforia pertandingan tersebut. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Ya, Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri memutuskan untuk tidak menonton Quidditch hari karena ia tidak penasaran, dia sangat penasaran tentu saja, terlebih karena pemenang pertandingan hari ini nantinya akan melawan Gryffindor – asramanya – yang sudah lebih dulu menang dalam pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff .

Tapi hari ini dia merasa – entahlah – sepertinya enggan menonton pertandingan tersebut dan ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Perlahan rasa kantuk datang menyerang dan ia mulai terlelap.

Hermione terbangun saat mendengar teriakan riuh dari arah lapangan Quidditch. Pertandingan sepertinya sudah berlangsung cukup lama sejak ia tertidur tadi. Buru-buru Hermione berlari ke arah jendela, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak, dan ia mengkhawatirkan Draco.

Terdengar gaung langkah kaki dengan sekelebat bayangan yang menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts. Sang Ketua Murid Putri terengah-egah saat mencapai lapangan Quidditch. Perasaannya tak menentu karena mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Dan benar saja, orang yang sedang ia khawatirkan itu tengah saling dorong di atas sapu terbang sambil berusaha mengejar sebuah benda – yang ia yakini sebagai snitch.

Mereka berdua terbang di ketinggian yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, sulit melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di atas sana. Yang jelas, mereka berdua tengah bersaing untuk memperebutkan kemenangan atas asrama masing-masing. Lalu hal yang mendebarkan – sekaligus paling ditunggu-tunggu tiba – seseorang berhasil menangkap snitch itu dan mengklaim kemenangan bagi asramanya. Hermione terpekik senang saat mengetahui bahwa Draco-lah yang berhasil meangkap snitch.

Namun, tak lama setelahnya, kekhawatiran Hermione terbukti saat sebuah Bludger dengan ganasnya terlempar dan menyerang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Awas!" pekik Hermione. Terlambat, Bludger itu menghantam Draco tepat di bahu kirinya. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Pangeran Slythrein tersebut jatuh dari sapunya dan terjun bebas ke arah tanah. Refleks Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

-o0o-

**Notes:** Hmmm… gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Cukup atau kurang memuaskan? Aaaahhh Shinju butuh pendapat kalian. Shinju ngga bisa menilai sendiri soalnya. Kalo buat Shinju sih, ngga akan ada puasnya, bakal terus ngerasa ada aja yang kurang T_T . Bagus jeleknya kalian yang nilai ya… Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan._.v. Di R.E.V.I.E.W yaaaaaaa…. :DD


End file.
